The story of Circuit Hooves
by Mecha-pony
Summary: Cirucuit travels alot, it's his way of life. He dicides to move to ponyvill, a small town just on the outside of the everfree forest in hopes of a change in being able to get away from the hostile ponies and stallions around him. But soon after the beings that killed his Dad come back hunting for him and any pony that is close to him. A hidden element is found, will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so I know I said I probably wouldn't be able to continue writing until the end of the summer. But I found sometime as well as some where to upload. So I don't actually know how many of you have requested that I do mechas battles with chrysalis. But I decide to do so.**

**For those who have not fully readied Mecha & Logan (to were it has been left off) the events in these short stories took place before Mecha & Logan. So some things might be different. I don't really know my self, I type with my fingers, not my mind. Also Im resuming my claim of Mecha & Logan. another thing too is im not continuing the Mecha & Logan series until I finish the origins.**

#00 Mecha in… a beginning

Mecha woke up on an average day in his life. Today he was fulfilling his yearly routine of moving to a different town in hopes of making a better bit and device from his genies mind.

Mecha saw it fit that he should live somewhere else every year as he has not found anything of worth to stay around for, not a mare to love, a friend to care and hang with. Or any gain from staying in this small town in the Everfree forest. The town, Glainsvow was a small, dieing town. The mayor, leaf spirit knows that no pony wants to live in the everfree forest. She tried her best to make this town a nice place to live, but everypony is turning on her.

She, seeing Mecha as a strong stallion made me her personal body guard for the rest of her career as mayor which ended the week before, when some pony managed to get a death spell to her. Her heart stopped instantly from the blast, he caught the assassin and put him in a magic jail

But back to what's important, the story. **We are going into his point of view now.**

I sit up and look around my little home. I took the extra time yesterday to have a couple of stallions to pick up my stuff and take it to my new home. I looked at the sun dial out side the window, which said 5:30am. Despite what most ponies say about the everfree forest, civilization continues to thrive anywhere. Even if it just barely gets by, this small town is just about to crumble, which is part of the reason I'm moving today.

Ponies here are very hostile and think of themselves rather then helping others, even if it would ultimately benefit them in the end.

My house is stripped of anything that was mine that is not being taken with me other then my bed and a few personal items, my wings is one of them. I forged, wired and calibrated those years before I started moving across Equestria, the northern territories and what not. **(The northern territories are something I made up, in case you're wondering) ** This time I will be moving to another small town called Ponyvill. Apparently this village had a bunch of crazy stuff happen there. But I do not care what happened in this village, I can certainly handle myself when stuff goes down. I fought a manticore with my bare hooves one time. When that got around here, no pony messed with me.

I go out the door for a moment and breathe in the fresh air and look down at the village I live in. I thought to myself for a moment. _Hope this town has a library. _I noticed that most towns or villages I go to have no book stores or libraries. I thought it was mostly because they did not really need education to live, but rather common sense and farming to live. Which does not seem to take a lot, even though this town doesn't know anything about cultivating, just hunting.

The trip was approximately going to take five hours to get to this village. Luckily I had some pony take a picture of my new home and I have that picture. As long as this area still exists, I can teleport there if I set my mind on that picture. Just like any other unicorn can.

I go back inside and grab my wings, which were behind an advance security system I designed myself. I input my password 162396734. The pad beeps and the mechanisms turn and the case opened. I levitate my wings onto my sides. Each wing has a metal armor that fit around my body like a chest plate. **(Totally did not take that from Minecraft) **They click which means that they are ready to connect with my nerves, which hurt, a lot. I start to feel the pain from connection. My vision blurred for a moment from the intense shock of pain. This is supposed to happen though. I grit my teeth and wait for about five seconds. The pain dissipates and I'm left with the sensation of feeling in my wings, even though my wings were metal.

_Good, now I can leave now. _I pay my respects to this house and look at the picture of my home. My new home was a bright blue, with some windows on the first floor and second. The shingles were brown as any pony could guess. From what I was told the interior was well put together and was already furnished. _I will just stick a few things here and there to my comfort._ I picture it in my head and I can feel the energy start to envelope me. My matter starts to dissipate, and suddenly I appear at my new home.

I look around for a moment and see the two neighboring homes. One looks like it was built into a tree. This tree was large and looks like it has been that tall for 50 years. More then likely thought the resident was not a similar age. The other was a regular home. It had similar features other then the house was orange. I turn back to look out at the town, but before my eyes was a note that was floating by a balloon. This took me with surprise as it certainly was not there before. I read the note which says.

Hello new pony, please come to this address to have a welcoming party in your honor. You'll get to meet lots of ponies and stallions, why you'll have friends in no time at all! Yay! –Pinkie Pie

I thought for a moment to ignore the note and unpack everything, but of coarse I should get familiar with the ponies around me. Hell, some might even help me unpack.

I try to walk to the address I was given, of coarse though I was going to ask for directions, as I knew nothing about the area. When I tried to approach ponies they try to walk away .Some fillies looked at me with a bit of fear. There was good reason for that as it's not like you wake up the next day to a Gray stallion with black hair that has metal wings roaming your village. A little Colt that was orange furred and had a greenish hair ran into me and fell backwards. He looked up to me and saw me looking down at him. He said "Please, don't hurt me." He covered his face and trembled in fear. I simply just laughed a little and said. "I have not hurt any pony since I lived in za heart of ze everfree forest, you have notzing to fear colt." **(German accent) **I put my left hoof down to him, from under his skinny legs he saw my hoof reach down to him. He looked at it for a moment and then looked at my face. I had a sincere and warming smile on my face. He was not sure he should grab but he did anyway. I pulled him up right and he said to me. "Sorry I ran into you, sir." "Just watch vere you are going, okay?"

I noticed something, all the ponies and stallions were looking at me. Like they thought I was going to do something extravagantly wrong. "Vat?" I said. They all immediately returned to what they were doing before. The only pony that did not turn away was an orange furred pony who wore a cowgirl hat. And had her main and tail braided on the side. She walked up to me and said. "Well, howdy there, I an't never seen you around here before." I say in return. "Yeah, I'm new here." "Well nice to meet ya, ma name is Apple Jack." She sticks her hoof out which I shake for a good second. "I was about sure every pony was goanna gang up on ya." She said. "Vell, I vonder vy?" I say in a sarcastic tone. She frowned for a moment at me and said. "Well it's kinda obvious that it would be because of your wings there." I flap my wings for a moment. "Well yeah, hey can you point me in za right direction to zis address?" I show her the note. "Oh, she found ya did she? Well I think I'll walk with ya, since I'm supposed to be there anyways for that party."

We walk side by side while I ask her questions about the village. She tells me that this village is well known amongst ponies because it's the only town Princess Celestia visits from time to time. I asked her why and she said that was none of my concern, basically anyways. I asked her if there was a library here. She so happened to be friends with a librarian who's library is not far from this place we are going. I ask if there is anything else I should know.

We get there in after about 20 minutes of walking and the place could be only described as a home made of candy. But it's not the strangest thing I have seen. "Doez she live here?" "Yep, quite a sight ant it? Probably odd at first but you'll get used to it real quick."

I walk in with her and immediately multi colored streamers and paper bits are in my face which is followed by the sound of a mare voice saying "Surprise! Welcome to ponyville new pony!" "Gah." I said as paper bits fall into my eyes. "My eyes! I can't see!" I stepped into something that sounded like it tipped over and spilled what sounded like cake and drinks onto the floor, I managed to get the streamers out of my eyes to see what I tipped over by accident was in fact a big fat cake as well as a lot of punch, The floor was spilling with purple liquid that's when I hear some other mare behind me laughing her head off. Another, that voice that surprised me saying. "You knocked over the cake!" The cake was huge. It was a chocolate cake. _My favorite kind of cake! _The Icing on it was thick and it looked like it was going to be a good cake, it was. "Um… my bad." I say looking at the mess. I look to my left where a pink pony was looking down at the cake. "Um vas zat your cake?" She looked up at me with a blank face, and then she smiled unexpectedly then said. "It's okay, it wasent your fault." She started to walk over to a double door that was entitled KITCHEN. "I have a backup cake hold on."

I decide to make myself useful and dry the floor with a spell I figured out when I was five. Some of the ponies in the room stared at my horn. It's not common for a horn to emit black.

A blue Pegasus pony with rainbow mane and tail came up to me through flight she laughed at me for a moment and said. "Nice work you clumsy ofe, you knocked over her cake. I suppose your going to knock over her home next?" Never, in my years of traveling have I even heard a pony be so rude.

I say. "It was an accident." I say with rage in my voice. A purple pony stood between us and said to both of us. "You two need to calm down." She looked over to the blue Pegasus and said. "It was an accident, so it wasn't his fault. We just need to be sure we aim the cannon up a bit more next time." Rainbow dash hmphs and flies over to Apple jack, the purple looked over to me then said. "I apologize for my friends behavior, Rainbow Dash is not normally like that." "Za nerve of zat dunov." The purple pony walked way the kitchen and I was left to sit there on my own with no pony to accompany me for about 4 minutes when a grey pony came out of no where that has crazy eyes. "My name is derpy." "Nice to meet you." I say in a moderate tone.

"Do you like muffins?" "Vell actual I like danish's." Out of no where she produces a basket that looks like it has an assortment of goodies in it. She is moving around the different items in the basket, looking for what I could only assume would be a Danish. But instead, she takes out a blue berry muffin. "I don't have any danishes, just muffins." I hear the pink one come out of the doors. I turn around to see her with an almost exact match to the cake that I knocked down by acceident. The frosting was purple and had candy sprinkles all over it. On the front it had the words in a black frosting. WELCOME NEW STALLION. The cake looked delectable. She walked up to me and first impulse for me was to apologize. "I'm sorry I knocked your first cake over." She simply smiled and said "Don't be sorry, that was an accident and accidents happen." She then grabbed a cutting knife and said. "Here, it's your cake so you get first cut." "Duncun" **(In case your wondering why he's speaking screwed up German, it's because its griffin tongue.) **She took out a party hat and placed it on my head. I cut a slice of cake for myself, then the various ponies and stallions in the room. That Rainbow dash mare was in line and she came for her slice, which I happily cut just a bit smaller then the rest.

From behind her was the purple mare who said nothing else then. "Thank you for the slice." "Jour velcome." She walked off with it. Next in line was Apple jack. Who not only took a slice but also made a suggestion. "You do seem like a strong Stallion, if you need some work you can come down to ma farm and help with the apple pickin and what not." "Il keep zat in mind." It probably would be a good job, but I prefer to keep working on machines and conduct experiments and sell them to the highest bidder. That's what I didn't tell her. Next was a mare I did not actual know anything about. Her coat was pure white and she had a deep violet mane and tail with each having curls put into them. Her eyelids had some sort of make up on them that were a faded blue. She said. "I would like a smaller piece please, I'm watching what I eat." "Vatever" I don't know why, but just the way she talked felt annoying to me. "Oh. By the way, my name is Rarity dear." "You can call me Circuit Hooves." she walked off too. Next was this lovely looking mare with a beautiful pink mane and tail. Her coat was a cyan yellow and she had the most wonderful blue eyes. My legs got a little weak when she walked over and I sweated a bit more then I normally do. I try my best not to show any sign of being attracted or anything when I say. "Um, hello." I say real weakly, I did try to speak properly but oh Celestia did she get to me. She only said. "Hi" very quietly. _Oh frunkon._ I cut her a slice and pass it to her a little quicker then every pony else and say. "Here you go." My heart was beating faster. "Thank you." She said. _OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH FRUKON SHE IS SO LOVELY. _When she started to walk away, my eyes seem almost forced to follow her movements. It was only when the pink one came up to me to say something was I took from looking hard.

She did notice that I was looking at this beauty she says. "She is my friend. Do you want to be her friend?" "Jah, and zen some." "Huh?" She questioned for a moment. I realized what I just said and immediately try to take it back. "No I mean… vat I meant to say vas yes." She got a funny looking smile on her face. "I get it." "Get what?" I say calmly, even though I hopped dearly that she would say any more about her. "You like her. You think Fluttershy is pretty, don't you?" _Mental note on that name. _"No... I mean she's not ugly But she iz not… Ummmm." I started stuttering beyond comprehension till I just shut my trap before I could say any more. She once more, simply smiled and said. "Well don't you worry about a thing, I won't tell anypony about your crush." "How can I be sure I can trust you?" **Oh ho ho, I bet you know what's next. **"Ill Pinkie pie promise." "Pinkie pie promise?" I say with a questioning look on my face. "What's that? " "Its equivalent to cross your heart and swear to die, stick a hoof in your eye." I thought if I should really trust her, She was smaller then me. She could probably not run quick enough for me to not do anything. Judging how forgiving she was about the cake, she seemed trust worthy enough.

"Fine, but if I find out you did tell her, I'm going to do unimaginable things to your sanity." **And that's how Cup cakes began XD. **She seemed to not even hear my threat because she hopped away real gaily.

Several hours past with me walking around talking to different ponies and a few stallions I was getting familiar with the ponies around me. But the music she put out sucked mule. So I went to were this odd machine was, it looked like a horn attached to a wooden box. _The technology here is so old! _I swear it looked like it could belong to her grandmother. I pressed a hidden button on my metal armor. My armor is thick enough to store certain things, like sound projection cones (Speakers) and my own little mixing station for when I feel the need to craft a song. I have a huge library of songs and mixes I made my self. I like to mix and make a song from sounds from things going on around now and before. I cast a spell to record sounds from the past. What comes up on my little mix station screen was perfect, it was a file called 'smile'. I open it and listen for the whole file. It was the pink one singing, from the song I learn that her name was pinkie pie. _So she invited me. _I get to work on a mix.

After about five minutes, I have a song. I take the small ear speaker, microphone attachment out of the set and adjust it for optimal sound. I turn off the dinosaur machine and speak into the mic. "Hello everypony, I am going to play a song I just finished creating." No pony seemed to object so I press play on the smile song Tombstone mix. **(I do not own this song or have any rights to it so no actual lyrics. But really, it's the lyrics same as the regular smile song. I'd link the youtube video, but no out of site links are allowed.) **

Every pony seemed to love it, they cheered. **(Because it's not like they can clap) **I heard some mares in a crowd say things like. "He so handsome." Or "I wonder if he's single." As much as I would love to sit here in bask in my glory, I had things to move and set, as well as ponies to ask for help.

I started to talk into the mic, but then this other white colored pony came up to me, but she had sick blue mane and purple shaded glasses. "Hey you got some skills with the turn tables, do you mix often?" "Vell yes, if I didn't I vould not be able to perform such a vunderbar track, could I not?" "vell obviously not." She said impersonating my voice. "Say, do you think you can round up a few ponies and stallions to help me unpack my stuff at my new home?" "Sure, oh my names Vinyl Scratch by the way." "Nice to meet you, I am circuit hooves. My real name is Mecha-pony, but I am not a pony. So I go by Circuit hooves." "Wouldn't your mom know that by birth?" I make a sad face when my parents are talked about, I never knew my mother. My father died by the hands of changelings. So my uncle and his wife raised me like there own, Electric zap my uncle, always told me my mom died from some incurable disease.

"I never knew my parents." I say sadly to her. "Wow, I feel sorry for you." She said. I suddenly realize something's off about my voice, I look down at my mouth and I saw that my mic is still near my mouth and that my screen where my mic indicator shows that the mic was still on. So the entire conversation was spreaded unintendedly through the room. Every pony was looking at me now. So I go right ahead and say. "Yes I never knew my parents, so vat? I'm sure zeres enough of you in zis room zat never knew zere parents." I leave it at that and walk right out of the bakery and to home.

**20 minutes later…**

I got some of the boxes out and started to put some of the items away in my own designated spaces. I just set up a lamp when there was a knock on the door. _Oh great, somepony to 'comfort me.' _But despite my wish to avoid any more public humiliation, I go to the door to open it. When I do, Fluttershy was behind the door. That got my heart beating just a little bit more fast, but not as much as when I was at the party when I first met her. "Hello." She said to me. "Hello." I copy. "You need help unpacking, don't you?" Yes, of course please come in." I step aside for her to come in. When she stepped in, she looked at how much progress I had done on unpacking which was not much. I only managed to move the furniture to the places of my liking as well as my bed upstairs next to the bathroom. As well as that lamp that I just finished putting out. She asked what there is that she could do. I tell her to unpack the boxes that are in the corner that was next to the lamp. While she was doing that I focus my energy on a box of personal items and take them up stairs, leaving Fluttershy downstairs.

The box was labeled bedroom items. So when I get there I unpack it and place my only family picture on my bedside table. The picture was a picture of me my uncle and his wife playing jump rope when I was a colt. They died years ago from natural causes, but I don't like to think about there death. I try to think of the good times I had with them. Even if it is just a memory, it's all I got to remember them by. I take out a small metal cube I got from my uncle and place it next to the picture. This cube was not just a cheap metal cube, My uncle crafted it himself, he told me that he magically enchanted it with a special spell that helps control my energy when I hold onto it somehow. No pony other then I and they knew that I have some sort of unstable energy within me, barely any ponies or stallions are born with such power. When my uncle learned that I had such an uncontrollable power he knew that I would eventually hurt somepony I did not want to. So he got some iron ore and forged this cube, he put a diamond spell gem on the top that still glows today with his energy from the spell. I sigh and place it on the table too. I unpack some more junk and go back downstairs.

Fluttershy is flying around dusting everything with a duster. She did unpack the boxes I asked her to and she put the stuff in appropriate places. She even managed to find my magic burning wood. She put it in the fire place but did not light it. It was cold so I use a simple ignition spell to light the wood. I casted a spell on that wood to burn continuously without losing any structure or mass from the burning no matter how hot the fire would get. The heat started to fill the room, which knocked away some shivers from me. I started to go down stairs to set up my alchemy lab and work shop, but she seemed to be down dusting and flew down to walk with me down stairs. She started to talk.

"So, you don't know your mom or dad?" I sigh. "No, I know nothing about zem." "Why do you talk like that?" "I grew up in za Griffin Mountains, I know griffin tongue. But my Uncle and his wife spoke English. I try my hardest to speak English. But I do speak griffin a portion of the time." She looks at my wings, and then says. "Are you an Alicore?" "No, these wings are not flesh and bone. I made these wings to aid in movement. They are metal and wires." I stop for a moment and knock on my wings, then spread them for a moment. "Oh." She said. We get to the basement were there are a couple of large boxes. I ask her to help me move some of the equipment out of the boxes and into various places. We place my alchemy table next to my potion rack. She starts talking again.

"You have a lot of stuff that is similar to Twilights equipment." "Who iz twilight?" "Um, she is the pony you met that stood between you and Rainbow Dash." "Ah." I say. "She seemed nice." I say neutrally as I take out the various bottles for the potion rack. "She's one of my best friends. And so is Rainbow dash." She said. "She vas not so nice." "She's not usually friendly with new ponies, err Stallions, but she will get friendlier." "Psh doubt it." I say opening another box of bottles and test tubes. "I know you feel she's not going to be nice to you no matter the circumstances, but she had a fighting period with Applejack. And they got over that." "Fine, Ill give her a chance, But if she only gets more agitated by my presence, I won't be slow to react vith unfriendly actions." I heard more knocking on the door from downstairs. "I'm going to get that, keep unpacking za bottles and put zem on za rack okay?" I go upstairs to open the door. Behind the door was Vinyl Scratch with a small handful of ponies and one stallion. The ponies were all those ones that I met at the party. Which would be Fluttershys friends Twilight, AJ, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in the order of preference. There was a Red stallion that was about the same size as me, but he was a bit taller. "Hello everypony, please step inside my home." Vinyl said. "Thanks, say wheres the place you make song mixes?" I ha once then say. "You're very eager to play with my music stuff aren't you?" "You know it!" She exclaimed. "Vell, my music stuff iz in za armor, hold on a second." I press a button on my armor that says Disengage. I loss feeling in my wings and my metal armor and wings fall off with a load clunk. "Ohhh, you're not an Alicore." Said Pinkie pie. "No, I mean my family did consist of Pegasi and unicorns. But I still am just a Unicorn." "Where did you get such an amazing piece of equipment?" Said twilight picking up a half of my armor. "I did not get it, I made it, from steel and wire." "What so you're some sort of egg head?" Said Rainbow Dash. "Now rainbow Dash, we must treat this Stallion with respect like we would treat each other, so don't be so ignorant." Said Rarity. "To answer your question, yes you can call me a genius as I create hundreds of devices and machines and contraptions that I hope will add in the world's ability to function." "I think we can live without machines." She replied. "Oh you'd be surprised what my machines could do to help your life." "Ya think we could see some of ya machines some time?" said AJ. "Um, I'm done placing the bottles on the rack." Said a quiet voice from the basement door. "Oh, hi Girls." Said Fluttershy to her friends. "Hey Fluttershy." Said Twilight. She walked up to her friend and said. "Are you guys here to help?" "Of coarse." She said. "Ah good, please feel free to open boxes and put the items were you feel belongs, unless marked to a different location. Everypony went to boxes except for the Stallion who stood there for a moment, possible to talk. Which I ended up starting.

"So I'm new to zis village." He simply replied with an eyup. "You're a bit taller zen I am." "Eyup." "So what do you do for work?" "I pick apples on the farm." Apple Jacks farm?" "Eyup, My sister's one of the best at pickin." "So you're her brother?" "Eyup." "Vell, my name is Circuit hooves." "Pleased to meet ya, ma name is Big Macintosh." "You're obviously strong, can you help me move some heavy objects?"

** 9:30pm**

After about five hours of hard work, my place came into shape. We got everything in there places and all my equipment downstairs with my lab and workshop. I promised them that next week I would show them one of my creations. I guess they are my friends, even Rainbow Dash despite her constant disapproval. Apparently I could be dangerous. She does have reasons to think so though, I have no color whatsoever except in my eyes which were deep red, which is also a trait in evil. I also stand taller then them so I look over powering. But twilight said that if I was really bad news I probably would have done something magic wise to hurt them. No pony disagreed with her point so Rainbow Dash stormed out at the end really pissed off. _Drama queen._ I'm certain Both Rarity and Twilight Sparkle Could feel the raw energy within me. I could sense twilight's energy which was actually a lot less then mine, but more then usual. In addition to being possibly evil, If Twilight is as smart as I think she is. She would know when you travel a lot. You would know a lot about the world, as well as its variations of spells that could be potentially dangerous. I do know these spells, but I never use them unless it's absolutely necessary. After all the work, we sat down and chatted a bit about my travels, there lives and what not. The only details that got through were that Twilight was the librarian and that tree home was her library. _Hell yeah! _This means books were a mere 10 hooves away (Ten feet.**)** And that Fluttershy lived in a cottage on the edge of the Everfree forest. We had tea during the conversation. My energy came up in conversation.

"Did you enchant the house with some sort of protection spell?" "No, iz my energy bothering you?" "That energy is coming from you?" "Yes." I say. She had a worried look on her face. "I have never even experienced that amount of energy around the Princess!" She said very concerned. "Yes it feels rather, disturbing." Said Rarity. "You know za princess?" I say to Twilight. "I'm her most faithful student. But your energy is so unimaginably intense. Did your uncle place an energy improvement spell on you?" "No, I vas born vith zis energy, I never knew why I could have been born vith zis much energy. I know it iz not naturally possible, but I was born with this energy." "Have you done anything to help contain it?" "Please vait here." I got off my chair and up to my room and got my magic cube and brought it downstairs. The first pony to react to it was Rarity with an ohhh. "It's beautiful, the hoof crafted design and the encrusted diamond is amazing. Did you make this?" I look at her with a slight smile and say. "No, my uncle made it. Itz a MSC." "What?" Said Twilight. Everyponyelse was just listening. "A magic suppression cube. It restricts my magic to a manageable extent to if something was to try to evoke me to were I would lose control my energy will at least be under control. Without this, I could very much cause very bad things to happen unintendly." I pass it around for everypony to see. When it got to Twilight I could feel her magic become wore down and I'm sure she could feel it too. "Why do I feel light headed?" She said. "Zats the MSC working. It az za abbreviation states. It dramatically lowers the power of said unicorn when it comes in contact with it, but all magic is not gone. Za symptoms of contact usually include one of these symptoms but sometimes a mix of them. Nausea, feeling light headed, reduced mental awareness, drowsy or in some reported rare occasions, hallucinations." "That's quite the list." Said AJ. "Yes, but the symptoms usually die down after about 15 to 30 minutes after exposure." That's when twilights eyes started to dilate. "Oh, no." I say worried. I grab the cube from Twilight before any hallucinations can begin. "Hey I was still holding that!" She said. "Yes but your pupils started dilating, you were about to hallucinate." "Oh." She said. "This cube is quite strong with the spell, the diamond is an amplifier for the cube to match what my magic drainage should be. So it will be very potent on any other unicorn other then me." "If your Uncle made this, you must be one amazing inventor." Said Twilight. "Like I said to Rainbow Dash, your mind will be blown." I look at my sun dial out the window which indicated it was almost ten. "Oh my, itz getting late. You all may have to leave soon." "Why is that? What time is it?" "Itz 9:45." Twilight got up and said. "Actually, I have to leave right now. I need to get back and write about my day to Celestia." AJ also got up and said. "Yep, me and Big Mac got pick a section of the orchard tomorrow so we need to get sleep don't we?" "Eyup." He said getting up after her. "Your welcome to come down and help pick, yall will be paid of coarse for your work." "Vhy not, I'm going to have to get some food anyways. Might az vell work for it rather zen invent for it." "Great, Pickin will start around eight so hope you're awake for it." Her, Twilight and Big Macintosh walked out the door and closed it behind them. That's when Rarity got up and starts to talk. "It was nice to help you organize and what not, but I make clothing and am also a tailor so I got orders to fulfill by tomorrow. So I will talk to you another time Okay Mecha?" "Very vell, see you later." And with that at I was left with Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Vinyl Scratch. "Do any of you have something to do tomorrow?" Fluttershy was the first to speak. "Well actually, I Just have to feed the animals in the afternoon. I don't do much else after that." Then Vinyl talked. "I'm booked to play at some Gentle stallion club in cantorlot, but I don't need to go to cantorlot until 2 weeks from now. So I got plenty of time to goof off." Lastly was Pinkie Pie. "The bakery doesn't open until 2pm, so I can be around for just a bit longer." That got me a little excited, as this meant I could show them some examples of my creations. "Zat's vunderbar. I would like to show you girlz some of my failed and successful experiments." "They aren't... Dangerous are they?" said a worried Fluttershy. "Ill be showing you footage of my experiments, so zer vill be no danger." I get of my rump and go down to my laboratory and grab my video projector and bring it to the living room. "Hey, that's a video projector isn't it?" Said Vinyl Scratch. The only way she could have known was she would have to have gone to Technopeya and have seen one. Because these never get out to areas like these unless somepony bought one and brought it back with them. Most of the ponies who buy these usually never move far from that City. "How do you know what zis is?" "I did a performance in Technopeya. You lived there at all?" "Jah, like a year and a half." "Oh dude, they got some of the most awesome stuff there. They have things like therapeutic sofas and self cleaning tubs. Even some of the most advance DJ systems out there." "I know zat, I spent my collage life zer learning what I know today." "Really? How did you do?" "Top of za class." "Wow, no wonder you talk so smart." Said Pinkie Pie.

I place the projector on the coffee table and extinguish the flames from the fire wood and began the slide show.

**1 Hour later…**

** "**…zat's how my high powered air cannon was successful, and how I changed za idea of cannons forever, at least to the mare I sold it to for 500 bits." After I stopped talking I turned around to see that everypony was asleep. It was a little irritating, but to the average pony, it's not entertaining so I was not mad. Besides, Fluttershy actually looks cute when she sleeps. Pinkie Pie was sleeping in such a way where her front left leg hanged off the couch. Vinyl slept with her face in the bean bag chair. But her legs were dug into the chair. I could now hear her snoring. Fluttershy had her head on Pinkie pies back, which made it even more adorable looking. I went to were I saw Rainbow Dash put the extra blankets and got three blankets. The third one was for incase one of them woke up partially and need a blanket for themselves. I place the third blanket on the side of the couch and one of them on both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. The other one went to Vinyl Scratch. But on putting the blanket on her back I hear. "Thanks." "You're awake?" I say quietly. "Only a moment ago, is it okay if I crash here tonight?" I don't even question it. It's normally not a good idea to let somepony you just met sleep in your home, anywhere else in Equestira. But she did not seem like that kind of pony that stabs you in the back for no reason, so I say. "Okay, I'm probably going to be gone before you wake up. So please lock za door when you leave and if you decide to hang around when you wake up, do not go into my room. Okay? I'm leaving a note in case you forget ven you wake up." "Thanks." She said real groggy like.

I grab my wings which were next to Vinyl Scratch and took them upstairs. And slide them under my bed I lie down on my bed on my side and close my eyes for a moment, when I open them again I saw some dark figure looking out in the distance. It looked feminine and its hair looked like it was a shade of green but its fur was all black it had some fangs and from what I saw in that short period, was it had equally green eyes. Its legs looked like it had holes in it. It had a horn sticking out of its hair and it had some sort of insect wings. The figure was large and I could feel its energy, it was stronger then Twilights, much more. It turned its head and it looked directly at me. I blinked and it disappeared. "Huh?" I say. I get out of bed and look out the window at different sides. I open the window and stick my head out. The night breeze felt cold on my head and neck, I look around my roof, looked clear and there was nothing in the distance other then houses and buildings. I look out to twilight's library. Her upstairs light was still on I could see the silhouette of her and a pen writing something. I dismiss what I saw as a trick of the eye and crawled back into bed. When I started to fall asleep I started to think about this village and how as a village it's treated me, which was not too good. But the few ponies that actually dared to stay around me did treat me like anypony else. Despite the fact that they barely know too much about me and that everything about my appearance said evil. They saw the goodness in me and did not question it for a second. That's when I came to a conclusion. _I think I might spend more then a year here. _And then I feel asleep.

**Well that was the longest I've ever wrote for a chapter anywhere ever. This took 11 pages. In the event were someone has wrote a story with a similar or exact similarity that matches with this story is purely coincidental as I have not been logged on since July 29 when I wrote this chapter. So don't hate, just appreciate. Hey do you want to know something random and completely off topic? If you put the word Miq'mak into a word processor doc, it does not detect it as a word or a thing and has an absolutely random spelling correction to one of the most traditional recognized tribes in Canada. It thinks your trying to spell Milk man XD. Mecha, out.**


	2. yes chapter two, what else?

**What is up everypony, my fingers are at it again so let's continue to the second part of my previous story. When we left off Circuit made some new friends, said he'd go work on the farm and left a couple of mares he barely knew in his new home. Oh, and he's excited about books… Yeah**

** Please bear in mind that this is before the events of Mecha & Logan so something's will be different.**

#00-2 Mecha in… A newer friend.

Vinyl heard me from downstairs and rushed up to see what's happening. I screamed in my dreams "Make it stop!" She shook me awake. Also screaming "Wake up!" When I woke up I was breathing heavily and saw that I had vomited all over my bed.

"Circuit hooves! Are you okay!?" She said worried. I sit up and try to catch my breath. When I finally do, I say. "My dream… It vas horrible!" What happened in your dream to cause this?" She said in even more concern. I started to tell her abut my dream but then both fluttershy and Pinkie Pie came in with equally worried faces. They saw the vomit on my bed and said they'd go and get towels. I resumed talking.

**Please note that for this entire segment Circuit is talking, but without flaws in his English.**

I dreamed about that dark figure I saw the other night, it casted a spell cast a spell on my bed. I screamed as I feel through my bed into what looked like the day my Uncle discovered my power. I seemed to float in a limbo state were I could see and hear what was going on, but could not move or speak. I could see the elementary school I went to when I was seven, and me being beaten up by Grundo, my child hood bully. He was a Hippogriff, but my stature today was not the same as it was when I was young. So he was taller then I was and stronger.

On this day He had gotten away with hurting me earlier and he felt lucky enough to think he could get away with giving me a couple of bruises. He had verbally and physically bullied me so much that I had gotten almost fed up with it. My Uncles wife, Sun Shower always told me to turn the other cheek, and then tell somepony. But when I tell my teachers they simply just said I was full of it, or I should defend myself rather then complain to them since it was apparently, 'none of there concerns' I did tell the principle, he did tell Grundo's parents. He assured my Uncle that his parents will take disciplinary action. But the day after, Grundo would just Beat me even harder and say it was my fault he got into trouble.

On this day in my life, the day before this one I had told the Principle again. But unlike most times he would beat me, he decided that If I was not going to learn, maybe he should hurt somepony else too. He had two of his Hippogriff friends get my friend Cross cut here by force. Grundo pushed me to the ground in such a way were I could see my friend. My eye was bruised and I had a bruise where my cutie mark would be.

Grundo put his front left claw down on my neck to hold my head in place. He stood on my back to keep me from squirming. I watched my friend get pushed to the ground. That's when I tried to be threatening to Grundo. "Tell your goons to back off Grundo, or ill turn you all into snails!" He laughed and punched the back of my head, from what I remembered that punch gave me a headache for two weeks. When he stopped laughing He spoke Hippogriff which is close to Griffon tongue. But I knew Hippogriff and he said. "Ooh, I'm so scared, I'm going to cry!" very sarcastically. One of his goons sat right on my friends chest, I even in sleep I remembered this part vividly. I broke into tears as I knew what was next. "Please, don't hurt him! He'z done nothing wrong to you or anypony else!" I scream. He laughed some more then he grabbed my head with both claws and forced me to look directly at my friend. My friend screamed as Grundo's friend started to beat my friend unrelentingly, punching his face and the side of his head. His nose broke and his nose started to gush with blood.

I in my memory don't actually remember this part, only what my Uncle told me which was from some foals who were watching. From my state of limbo I saw my red irises go completely white and my eyes started to glow with pure energy, a bubble of magic formed around me which pushed off Grundo like he was a straw doll. He fell on his back. Crackles of energy could be heard coming from the magic ball, Black spikes of what I guess was lightning were coming from the energy ball. My horn was surrounded in a pitch black field of energy which looked like it had many layers. I had started levitating in the air. I did not scream, my lips were not even moving. My legs moved in such a way were it makes me look all powerful. My head was tilted looking down on Grundo. Grundo in his native tongue said. "Oh shit." My horn shot a beam of black energy out and hit him dead in his chest. He screamed in agonizing pain as the beam knocked him back into the side of the school. I turned around and looked down upon the two douche bags that brought my friend here. They had already gotten off my friend and were looking up at me, they were paralyzed with fear. My friend had scrambled out of there before anymore could happen to him. I looked like I teleported from where I was to face one in the eyes my eyes still glowing with intense energy. I opened my mouth which gave off a terrible sounding wind rush that was ear piercingly loud. From my angle I could see these gross looking tentacles come out of my mouth I could also see my mouth was releasing a large amount of energy. He crapped on the ground right there and then and ran away from both me and the school screaming. I quickly turned to Grundos other friend who was running like mad. Another beam shot out of my horn that was pure white. When it got to him he could not make anymore progress in his escape and was still trying to run away. What I did next was so horrifying to me in the limbo state that I puked in my dream and in my sleep. Grundo's friend was pulled to me by the beam. My Uncle did not tell me this part.

Grundos friend was turned to face me. He looked like he was about to faint. **(What I was going to say next is so demented and evil, that if I put it in the most detailed description, this story would become rated M. So you're going to have to settle for a T version.) **From my angleand what I heard, my neck did something in such a way were it splited open and spewed blood on him. But I did not see any blood what so ever. So this means I must have had him swallow all of it. That's when I puked, realizing what must have happened. Grundos friend fainted there. Both the memory me and my dream me heard Grundo limping away. The memory me floated over to him slowly, Black energy bolts still zapped the ground below me. When I got to him I grabbed his neck from behind. I lifted him up into the air. He was choking from my grip, my eyes looked directly into his, he managed to get out in English. "What do you want from me?!" It was the first thing I said this entire time. "Revenge." My mouth extended wide enough to engulf his head, my lips did not move but from my throat I said. "You will see the suffering as I have over the many years, you will… feel it…" He finally screamed as my mouth went over his head. That's when I heard my Uncle. "Mecha-pony! Control yourself!" He had came from somewhere I was guessing he heard the terrible wind scream and ran all the way here. This did not actually happen but it's what made me scream out. I turned and looked up at me in my limbo bubble. Then I said. "Then I'm going to kill you." The memory me flew up and started to rip me apart, stabbing me with my horn I finally was able to say in my limbo like state "Make it stop!" Repeatedly that's when I could finally move, I could here Fluttershys voice saying "Wake up!" I mean I know now it was you who was saying that. But it was her voice. I tried to fly away as fast as I could to the voice that's when I saw you and her voice changed to yours. And here we are.

**Going back to proper things.**

"My god." Said Vinyl "I only had zose kinds of dreams ven my Uncle and His vife died." She looked at me with the same face of concern. "Do you think it had to do with us bringing up your family?" I picked up the cube. "It probably has to do with zis. My Uncle made zis and I have not even come in contact vith zis since I moved to my last place. It may hold more locked memories about my past that I don't know anything about." That's when Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie came back with the towels. I take a towel from fluttershy and wipe the sweat from my face. Then the puke from under my chin, I step out of bed. "Oh frunkon, what a mess." I say now looking at my bed. I sigh, and then I look at the window which was streaming light. "Vat time iz it?" "The sundial outside says its 6:35." Said Fluttershy. "Hmm, zat's enough time for me to clean zis mess." I look over to Vinyl, who immediately frowned with wide eyes saying. "Oh no! I am NOT cleaning up puke with you!" I frowned in return and said. "Vell fine zen, at lest do something nice like get a bucket in case I puke again, cause I do feel queasy." Which was true, as just looking at the puke and thinking about happened in my dream makes me nauseas. While the girls went down to my lab for a bucket, I did my best to remove the blanket without causing any digested matter to spill on the floor. When I do wrap the blanket up like a sack, I gently place it on the floor next to the door.

That's when another wave of 'the feeling' came to my mouth, they did not return with the bucket yet so I ran to the window and slid up the glass and puked downward. But with the noise of my breath going through my vocal cords and with a little purple lizard thing being in the splash zone, I attracted attention. The lizard thing said to it self. "Ewww gross!" He looked at me with an angry face and said. "Hey, you! That's twenty good scrolls ruined thanks to you!" I yelled back apolligenicly. "I'm sorry! I can't really explain why I puked while you're down zere!" "Spike whats with all the no-" Twilight stopped dead in her sentence when she saw this Spike after she looked out the window. "What happened to you!?" Spike pointed to me with a crossed face. She saw that I had chunks from the puking just below my mouth, rather then being furious or something which would be normal, she just looked at me with a worried face and yelled over. "Are you okay, Circuit?" "I still feel sick!" I need to talk to you! Wait there!" Her horn lit up and she teleported which I could assume to my living room since she had not seen any other room other then the kitchen. My suspicions were correct as I could hear her appear downstairs, followed by a loud clopping up the stairs. She came in after a second of running and looked shocked at my state. She then smelled the air, which did smell like a rancid odor. She covered her nose with her left and said. "Agh, is that this?" she pointed with her right hoof at the sheets which were dampening on the bottom, I nod my head. "That's disgusting. Why'd you puke?"

I explained the dream to her, every detail that included the blood ingestion and Fluttershys voice turning into Vinyls voice. When I finished she looked at me and said. "By Celestia, that's horrible!" Vinyl returned along with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie with a pot rather then a bucket. "Um, there wasn't any buckets." Said Fluttershy apploginicly. "I looked at her with a questioning face. "Why do you sound like your apologizing? It's not like you could find one so it'z not your fault or any ponies else." "Oh, I keep sounding like I'm apologizing? Sorry." She looked a bit sad after that. **LOL, so cute. **I laugh a little and say. "You don't have to apologize about apologizing Fluttershy. Itz in our nature to be like who we are and your no exception, Its what makes us who ve are and it'z vat brings ponies closer to each other, our personalities and our differences." _Where in the name of transadon did that come from? _

Where ever that random speech came from, Fluttershy looked like she felt more comfortable. "Oh, okay." She said. "Hello you haven't explained why you puked on me yet!" Said Spike who had probably been there for a little bit, he actual looked a little funny with my spew all over him. But in all seriousness, I said. "I had a dream that was so horrifying. I puked on my sheets and out the window." That's all I said. He was going to say more but twilight said to him. "It's too bad of a dream for him to explain to you Spike." "But I want to know!" He complained. "Spike, just go back to the library and clean yourself up, okay?" She said to him. He grunted and crossed his arms and said. "Fine." He walked out. I could hear him walk down the staircase and out the door.

Twilight then said to me. "Listen, I was sending a few letters to the Princess last night about you." "You pretty much told me zat you'd be doing zat last night." "I know its, just When I told her about the energy I felt around you…" she stopped and had troubled look on her face, which got me worried. "Vat? Vat iz it?" She turned around and said with worry in her tone, said. "She told me she was sending her sister to take you to her castle today." "Vat?" I said surprised, but it was not because Princess Celestia wants me at her castle. Twilight turned around with a very concerned look on her face "I know it's got me worried that she may try to put you in some sort of jail or something because of how much power you posses, Because you may be a threat to everypony around you and from what I told her from what you told me, she could put you on the moon for your own good or something. And well, I don't want to see that happen to you because your-" "ZATS FANTASTIC!" I yell in happiness and do a little dance. I sing a little song in griffin tongue. I did not really hear anything Twilight said, something about the moon I think. But, I continued my dance of happiness. I heard Fluttershy say. "Are you okay?" I make a really big smile and put both my front hooves on her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "I'm more zan okay Fluttershy, I'm going to meet za lunar Princess!"

When I started work on the machines I do today, I had to start with basic equipment. Part of it was a hoof made lunar charger. It had cosmic panels which transforms the night energy from the moon into usable electricity. From the day I got it, I always worked by the moonlight and refuse to work in the day. It just felt like tradition to create at night because I power everything I do with moonlight. Without it, I couldn't create most of the machines and devices I make. Now that the lunar Princess is coming, I could tell her how much I appreciate her. I am aware that she might still be evil, as I know the tale of Nightmare moon. But she must good if she's coming to get me.

I continue my dance until I realize what my state might look like to her. I gasp. "I need to get clean!" "What? But she'll be her any-" I interrupt twilight with me plowing right through her and made a mad dash to the bathroom. I turn the taps on my shower franticly and jump in. I did not even close the door to the bathroom. I grab the bar of complementary soap that came with the house and started to scrub my coat hard. Under my chin, in between my front legs and on my back **(Which you can assume Unicorns can do that because of magic)**. It took me only three minutes to clean my self entirely. When I stepped out of the shower I immediately casted a drying spell on my fur, mane and tail which happened successfully. I grabbed the comb which some pony left out and furiously brushed my mane, I mumbled incoherently about what I'm going to do when the lunar princess gets here. Twilight and the rest of them were looking at me worried while I brushed. That's when twilight said.

"Did you even hear anything I said?" I turn with a giant grin and say. "Only zat za Lunar Princess is coming!" While I was brushing she explained everything that could happen which made me slow down my brushing with each word. When she was finished, I stopped brushing and said in a very seriously tone. "If it comes down to such a scenario were I would have to be contained, so be it-" I resumed brushing my mane, but at a normal pace and continued to talk. "At least it vould stop me from hurting anypony before it'z too late." That's when Vinyl said worried but seriously. "It's got me very worried now too Circuit." I look over to her, she was looking down at the floor. "You're the first Stallion I've been around for years who actually wants to be my friend." Her genuine concern makes me feel weird, this feeling is odd. Its familiar but I can't remember what it is. I felt it when I was being beating by Grundo. _Is it supposed to be a different kind of sadness? No that's not it, what is it? Wait. It's being scared. I think._

My horn stops channeling magic around the brush and it falls to the ground. My face stiff with fear. Every thing I wanted to tell the lunar princess fled from my mind and was replaced with all the things Twilight said could happen. Tears started to fill my eyes and I ran over to Vinyl and grabbed her in a hug. All at the same time I tried to speak with tears running down my face and down her neck. "I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry I did not even consider za ponies around me before I thought of myself! If I go to za moon I realize now vat you vill be without and-" "Calm down, Circuit." She said surprised as I am with this sudden burst of emotion.

I continued to cry down her neck until we all heard a knock on the door. In the time I was thinking while Vinyl tried to calm me down, I thought of a way I could avoid being taken far from my friends. I stopped crying when I figured it out and started to feel another feeling I have not felt in such a long time, hope.

"Za cube!" I suddenly exclaimed, lifting my head off Vinyl's shoulder. "Of course!" Twilight also exclaimed catching onto what I was probably thinking. "If the princess sees that somepony took a precaution with your energy, she can't say you need to be sent somewhere else!" Fluttershy had already gone down to get the door, so I ran as fast as I could to get both my wings, and the cube. I put the wings on and slide a jacket I got when I was in flourshine. **(I'm 100% sure that's a town in someone else's fanfiction, I just don't know who it is.) **The jacket was meant for Pegisi, so it had holes for wings. The pain of nerve connection did not even slow me down as I raced back to twilight. She had a smile on her face, now knowing that everything would probably be alright, probably.

"Here iz the cube." I say holding out the cube with my magic. Pinkie pie, who had been just sitting there this whole time gave me a hug and said. "Everything is going to be alright." She had her neck against mine which felt wet with tears. Presuming to be left over from when I realized what could happen. "I hope so." That's when Fluttershy came back she saw the hugging and got a curious look on her face. "What did I miss?" Pinkie pie leted go of me. Then a tall night blue Alicore followed after Fluttershy up the stairs, her hind leg had a splotching pattern on the cutie mark area. The cutie mark was the mark of the lunar princess! This means…

"Is this the Stallion you talked about, Twilight Sparkle?" "Yes princess." Every pony except twilight and I bowed in respect to her. That's when my previous feelings came back then. A big smile came onto my face. I did not even run, I just teleported in front of her and looked up. She looked down at me in surprise. I did not even controlling the speed of my words.

"IT'Z A TREMNDOS HONOR TO EVEN BE IN YOUR PRESENCE I CAN'T EVEN EXPRESS HOW MUCH HAPPINESS I FEEL RIGHT NOW AS I STAND RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU AT YOUR HOOVES-" A zipper appeared on my mouth but I still tried to mumble through it. Twilight explained why I was so excited to see her. I had stopped trying to talk and just sat there all jittery. The princess talked to me. "Your loyalty is, unexpected. I thought all ponies other then Twilights friends don't care too much about the moon." I unzip the zipper on my mouth and talked calmly but not too calm. "It'z my main source of power when it comes to powering my machines." She closed her eyes in confidence when she said. "Well it's nice to know some pony still appreciates my duties." Then she looked down at me and noticed my wings. "Are you an Alicore?" "Vat?" I remembered I was wearing my wings, and then said. "Oh. No these wings are steel and wire." I tap my wings which made in return made a noise. "I see." She said neutrally. She looked over to twilight. "The princess said that you are to come with me and the stallion." I ask. "Aren't you a Princess too though?" She looked at me directly in the eyes and said. "You can just call me Luna, okay?" I came up with the biggest smile I had in years. "OKAY… LUNA." She could tell she was making my day. **(Oh my god, I love my life!) "**We need to leave now." "Okay." "Are you going to say goodbye?" I turn around to Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Vinyl. Vinyl looked like she was close to tears. I walked over to her and said. "If I get sent somevhere, Ill try to send messages, okay?" She gave me a hug, she said. "If you have to go, I'll miss you." I whisper in her ear. "I know." I walked over to Fluttershy, I was going to tell her I liked her. But being who I was sure she was, she might over react or do something drastic. Plus, I'm not even sure she likes me like that too. So I just say. "If I don't come back, live long and prosper." I say with seriousness in my tone. I give her a hug which she hugged back. I look over to Pinkie Pie, Her mane and tail had flopped down and her fur had gone down in a few shades, she already broke into tears. I give her a hug and say. "You're going to do fine if I don't come back." She said with sadness in her voice. "But you'll be gone and you won't be happy." I say with honest truth. "If I know you're happy, I'll be happy." I look back to Luna Who did have some sort of sad face but was trying to hold it back. She must know that she might be separating something special from these mares, a special friend. A friend that is almost privilege to have, a male friend. It's was not very often anywhere I went I saw a mare having A stallion who was there friend rather then some pony they were dating, or they were married to. But I had become that stallion to these ponies.

I walk over to Luna, not even fanning out. I say. "I'm ready." She did not even speak. She just channeled magic into her horn, and both I and twilight were lifted into the air by her magic. We were both being enveloped in her magic, then everything went black.

**The Royal Castle **throne** room**

My vision comes back and I'm standing in a room that looks to be a throne room, there were beefy looking pegisi stallions sitting at each column. They were all wearing the same gold armor, which meant they were the royal guards. There were two standing motionless next to the throne. They were all looking at me. I look at the throne, no other then the sun Princess was sitting upon it. Who looked down on me with an emotionless face. Her main was flowing in the air as it was almost made entirely of magic. I simply just looked at the guards and there armor, as well as there weapons. They had spears and they were holding them firmly. That's when Twilight appeared beside me.

"My most faithful student." "Celestia." They both said but twilight said her part more happily. "Is this the Stallion you have written about?" "Yes." She said moderate even thought she knew this would be the moment that would decide if I get to continue to live in ponyvill or not. "I can feel his energy from here." She said with a slight frown on her face. "I know, at first I thought it was his house, but he said it was him." She looked at me then said. "what is your name?" "I go by Circuit hooves, your highness." I say without flaw in my voice.

"How did you obtain this power?" "I vas born vith zis power." She frowned at me and said. "No pony or stallion can be naturally born with the amount of energy I feel coming from you. You would have had to do something in order to have had it, or be a changeling." My face frowned at the mentioning of changelings, Changelings destroyed my family. I never knew why they killed my dad. Changelings don't typically kill unless they have a good reason. They just rob you of your love energy if you have any.

Celestia said. "But you can't be a changeling, you have gained love energy. But most of the energy you posses is not love energy so you obtained it some how." "All I know iz zat I had zis energy at birth and I had lived with it all through my life." I did speak truthfully. She frowned again and said. "I don't detect any lying." "Do you think I planned on lying?" She sat there trying to think why I might have so much power. She then said. "With the amount of power you posses, you must have had some sort of outburst in energy at some point in your life, have you?" I think of the the dream, but only the incident. I then remembered that Celestia can read minds.

Her eyes opened wide in disgust and horror. "My word!" Her horn lighted up probably trying to be sure that was a thought and not a memory. She looked at me with absolute concern. "If that is what happens when your energy gets the better of you, you have no place in my kingdom!" "But these outbursts don't happen any more!" "I'm sorry, but I can't take the chance. You, by the power invest in me are ex-" "Wait!" Said Twilight. "Show her the cube." "Cube?" She said.

I take the cube out of my pocket with my magic. I levitate it in front of me, which meant she could see what my horn does when I channel magic. She looks at the cube. Her eyes opened wide as if something came to her mind "Relinquish the cube to me." I give the cube to her. I could feel her magic diminish dramatically when her hoof came in contact. She responded with her pressing her head with her other hoof. Her hair stopped flowing with magic and fell down on her neck. "It's a magic suppression cube." She gave the cube to the guard on her right, her magic came back immediately. I look directly at the guard she gave it to. "Be carful vith that, my Uncle made that especially for me." She looked like she just thought of something but instead of discussing it with me she says. "Twilight, I need to speak with you in private." She said. I did not question her need for privacy, anything to keep me from being expelled out of ponyvill. They walked over to a room on the side, when they closed the door two royal guards stepped in front of the door.

**In the royal chamber and we'll be in Twilights point of view**

I stood there listening to every word she said. "What I'm about to tell you… it's of the utmost importance that you do not tell anypony else, okay?" I was getting more curious what was so important and why it concerned Cirucit. "What is it?" She looked at me even more sternly and said. "I mean it Twilight Sparkle! You can not tell any pony, not your friends, not his friends, not even him, swear you won't." "I promise." She sighed and turned around, she started to talk. "You still remember when you and you're friends learned you were all the spirits of the elements of Harmony?" "Of course! That was one of the best days of my life because that's when we learned me and my friends were meant to be friends." "Yes, well it's just a theory. But-" She turned around and continued her sentence. " In the past few days I have been having these dreams..." She stopped talking and looked at me in my eyes. "There is another Spirit of Harmony." "But what does that have to do with-" I stopped when I realized what was being implied. "How do you know?" "I don't, the dreams are… Visions, of the possible future." She started to pace. "In each one there is one being floating above you and your friends, it is unclear if it is a pony, a stallion or something else. But in each dream this being is wearing a chain, and the chain holds a gold cube with each of the symbols of Harmony on each side. It always opens and reveals a Pony hugging another pony and the gem is always black." She turned to face me. "I have readied some books on this. There are some books in the royal library, they speak of rumors and crack pot theories. One book was dedicated on the spirits of Harmony. This book… was found by one of the royal librarians in the catacombs and put back into cycle. The author wiped its own name from the spine and tore out the beginning page to hide its identity. No librarian's restoration spell could remake the page or restore the book to brand-new quality. The book states that there was… A seventh spirit of harmony. The seventh spirit wore a cube of energy reduction to protect others from him." "Him?" I say questioning the implying that the element is male. "Yes, the book also said that this spirit was a stallion and was overpowered, like your friend. Despite the cube, the energy would get to him from time to time. He needed help from the other spirits to help contain his energy. But mostly help from the spirit of kindness, as the kindness and sweet nature would sooth him back to his regular self or he would gain control of the energy. Most of the time when he was not in contact with his cube he would be on the edge of losing control of his energy. Before the Spirit knew he was the secret Spirit his cube was made of steel, and had an amplifier diamond on the top. This cube was enchanted to keep the wearers energy down to a point were it would be normal." "And Circuits cube is that!" I exclaimed. She looked me dead in the eyes and said. "Yes, but you can't tell him any of this! If you do, it could disrupt his realization and stop him from becoming the hidden element if he is." "Wait. Are you saying he gets to stay?" She sighed. "Yes. He gets to stay in ponyvill" I smiled and said. "Oh thank you Princess! We were all so worried you'd send him far away where we would never see him again." I started to walk towards the door but she said. "I'm not done yet Twilight!" I turn around She looking at me with the same stern face. "There are going to have to be… Conditions…"

**Back in the throne room**

I sat here looking around the room for what felt like hours, I saw the Depictions in the colored glass. Twilight and her friends over coming the lord of chaos, them aiding in the defeat of the Changeling queen. Stopping some sort of weird robot pony wearing a sombrero. I look at the throne again, it was made of gold. My guess was 18k. The guards told me to stay at the bottom step which was my vantage point for looking at the chair. I heard the door open and twilight ran out at me and gave me a hug. "You can stay!" She had a very big smile on her face. A sudden burst of relief and happiness swept through my body. I literally picked her up by her front legs with my own and span her around like a mother would with her foal. "Yessss-" I start talking in griffin so she couldn't tell what I was saying, but I said. "How wonderfull, I'm going back and making things and hanging around with you and-" "Mr. Hooves! Please let go of Twilight." Said the princess. I did what she said and she started to talk with authority. "By the power invested in me, you will continue to live in ponyvill amongst you're friends, and do as you would normally do. However…"

**Mecha's home. Vinyl's POV.**

I sat there with his words still in my head as clear as when he first said them, I was filled with so much hope that he would be back soon. Luna was still here with us, she simply said Twilight would return by herself if he was exiled. For some reason she stayed around and sat there like the rest of us. She did not show any emotion on her face, but I think if she was staying aroundshe was hoping he would come back. From what I know it's been a long time since somepony actually cared about the moon. So she must have hoped that he could come back and she could still be appreciated.

We were all in the living room. I was sitting in the beanbag chair I slept on. Luna, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were sitting on the couch that was left to the video projector he left out.

We heard the door open, we turned to look. Hoping it was him, but it was Applejack. We looked at her, she looked a little ticked but she saw Luna and asked. "What the hay is goin on?" "Luna sighed and said with a touch of sadness in her voice. "Your friend is pending to being exiled." Her face immediately changed from confusion to surprise. "What? Why?" "His energy might be uncontrollable. So I was sent to send Twilight and him to the castle." "So…I might not see him again?" she said with sadness in her voice. Luna nodded her head. "Well…tell me if he comes back okay?" She then walked out with her head down with her ears down.

We sat there for another five minutes when the door opened again with Twilight coming through it. Everypony looked to her, her face was blank. She saw our faces, she smiled. Then his head popped out from the door. "I'm back! Vas I missed?" he said all funny like. I did not even trip on the beanbag when I ran over and hugged him so hard I could feel the veins on his neck. Tears ran down my face. They were tears of happiness. He was back. I could hear Fluttershy, pinkie Pie and Luna say. "Your back!"

"I was so worried!" I said while I hugged him, I felt something at the base of my neck. I looked down at what it was. It was his cube, but it was attached to his neck with a necklace. I looked at him for a moment "It'z part of my conditions of staying." "Part?" He pulled out of the hug and standed aside. Behind him was a little red lizard thing, about the same size as the 'Spike' lizard but it looked more feminine and it had female eyes that were crimson red. It looked at me with a strange look and said with a very weird voice voice. Whose dis chap?" "Zis is zat pony I vas telling you about." "Ah." She walked right up a stuck her scaly hand out to shake my hoof. "Please to meet ya, my name iz Fire Ball. I'm his Messenger dragon."

**Yes so this is were the chapter ends, Fire Balls a new OC I just came up with so I need some time list her traits and what not before she can be used in any other story. What in the name of Celestia is the secret element? That and some other bull crap will be done in the next part. Mecha, out.**


	3. Chapter 4! naw chapter 3

**What iz up? It's a me Mecha-pony, here to bestow another Chapter upon you with my gracious fingers and my wonderful head. In the last chapter, Twilight learned that there is a seventh spirit of harmony. As well as Circuit almost having to leave Equstria. Now there is a new character introduced to the story. I hope you are pleased with your eyes as you read this chapter. Now grab your favorite pony and enjoy the reading.**

** If you did not read the last chapter, we are in Vinyl Scratches point of view.**

I look at the little claw that has reached out to meet my hoof. I look at it for a second. "What are ya a germaphobe er somting?" I shook her claw. Questions filled my head.

"Why are you here?" She had some sort of little saddle bag on her side which she produced a scroll from. She unrolled the scroll, cleared her throat and begain to talk. "Under direct order of Princess Celestia, I am here to both aid in the relief of the stress of Circuit hooves and to enable direct messaging to princess Luna. If she is not willing to partake in this order, Celestia will…"

Circuit face hoofed his head. "Just give her za scroll."

"Fine." She held the scroll out for me to levitate and read, I do so and read were she left off. I took my sunglasses off so I could properly read the words.

It says…

…take over and continue as long as Circuit hooves is to continue to live in Equestria. Fire ball is assigned to Circuit to act almost as a personal assistant, but more towards somepony to talk to about his day. Fire Ball has asked that she is given 2 hours a day to 'do her own thing'. Which has been allowed, below is an approved schedule…

There was a diagram that depicted what hours of what day she would have off and what days she could have off. If he decided she could have that day off that is.

…In regards to living next to Twilight, Fire Ball is allowed to speak and be in contact With Spike. It is clear that Spike is mature enough to know what not to do in the vicinity of another being. However, because it is another dragon of the same species of the opposite gender, it is strongly recommended that the two be watched closely when possible when interaction occurs.

I roll more of the scroll down.

Circuit is ordered to wear his Uncles Magic Suppression Cube at all times. The only time he is allowed to take it off is when he sleeps or takes a shower, If for some reason Circuit hooves is to be separated from the MSC, He is to be in close contact with Fire Ball or somepony that can keep him calm. If it so happens that an energy outburst happens even when circuit hooves is in contact with the MSC. The royal guard will be alerted and they will attempt to subdue him with knockout spells.

That was the end of the scroll. It answered all but one question that was still in my mind. One that developed in my mind when I was reading. I looked over to Luna who was actually smiling. She said. "Its good to see my sister let you stay, rather then send you to the moon." He walked to Luna. He levitated the scroll from me and showed it to Luna. "Part of ze order vas for me to send you a letter once every week. That is, if you are willing." He looked down as if he felt a little silly. He closed his eyes, hopping dearly she would say yes. She looked down on him and smiled and said. "Yes and if you feel like you need to send a letter about anything else, you go ahead and do so, okay?" "Oh Duncan Luna!" He wrapped his front legs around the base of her neck and hugged her.

**We are going back to Circuits point of view now.**

_This is amazing! This is the best day of my life, I get to stay with my friends, have a new friend. Even meet the frukon Night Princess!_

It came to mind again that the Princesses could read minds. I looked up to her face which was blushing. She had the cutest look on her face. "Um, it's a pleasure to make your day." She said. I release her from the hug and she then said. "Well, being the princess of the night I have things to do during the time my sister is on duty. So, I hope to see your letter soon ." "Can you call me by my name?" "If that's what you prefer, I will uses your first name. Okay Circuit?" "Oh thank you Luna." With that, she channeled magic into her horn and began the teleportation process. "Vait, Vill I see you again?" She giggled at my giddiness. "Maybe, if its necessary. Or maybe if I have the free time during the night, I will oversee your inventing." "But, Izent zat ven your needed?" "Im not always needed during the night, I just rasie the moon and lower the sun. I also make sure the stars are where they supposed to be, but both require little maintenance." **(Author note, it was a pain in the ass trying to spell maintenance.) ** "If anything I have to do during the night, its look over my subjects and protect them under my time during the night." Just before she disappeared I yelled out in desperation to get out. "My next invention will be dedicated to you!" With her out of sight I remembered a promise I made to somepony, and I hoped it wasn't too late to fulfill that promise. I turn around to my new assistant.

"Fire Ball, vat time iz it?" She looked at the sun and its position rather then the sun dial. "It's probably about noon, why?" "I'm going to Apple Jacks farm. I've got a promise to keep." That's when I heard Fluttershy gasp and say. "I forgot all about the animals!" She then plowed right through me which caused me to fly into the air, luckily before I hit the ground I flapped my metal wings, which left me suspended in the air. While I was trying to orientate my self legs closes to ground I yelled out to Fluttershy. "Maybe we can get some tea together sometime?" But I don't think she heard me, as she flew away very fast.

"Circuit before you go-" Vynil picked up a ripped piece of paper which had some writing on it. She levitated it to me. "This is my address, please come see me soon. Maybe we can make some dance mixes sometime?" I smiled at her and took the note and put it in my jacket pocket. "Definitely." "Hey if you want to come by the bakery, you can sample what I'm baking." offered Pinkie Pie. "Vill do my pink friend." Twilight then said. "I don't know if you have any intreast, but your welcome to come and borrow some books from my library." "Zat iz good since I've been looking for a good read." I say my good byes and fly out the door, I then realize I don't even know where to go. So I fly back and catch Vynil before she gets too far away. "Vait, do you know vere her farm iz?" "She points in the general direction of were I should go." "Thank you." Immediately, I fly up until I reach a safe flying altitude Then I fly in the direction she pointed.

I fly for about a minute before I see the farm and the orchard. The orchard was massive, there were rows upon rows of apple trees with bright red apples and colorful zap apples just waiting to be picked off the branch and be put into someponys apple treat or into their mouths.

I fly down to the front of the orchard and start scanning in columns for AJ or any pony that might guide me in the right direction to where she might be picking. I see ahead of me three little fillies each with a different color coat doing something with what looked like a Zip line that was attached to another tree that was at the bottom of the hill they were on. The orange one with a hair style similar to mine was attached to the zip line, was looking at the distance there was between the branch she was and the ground. One of them said. "Whats wrong Scootalo? Are you a chicken?" She grunted from the insult. "Augh, why does everypony say that?!" **I am laughing really hard right now XD. "**Come on Scootalo, we need to be sure this was going to be our cutie mark or not." Scootalo yelled back. "Im pretty sure what happened last time is going to happen again." The yellow one with the bow tie in her hair talked with an accent that was the same as Apple jacks. "Naw it wont, we were all on the zip line remember? Just you means the line wont break on us."

I land right behind the two fillies on the ground. I gave myself Pegasus like abilities when I made my wings, so they didn't hear me land. I said to them. "Excuse me." But because they did not hear me land, they were taken by surprise and jumped a couple of hooves into the air. They scurried in different directions screaming when they landed. "Vat! I did not mean to scare you." I call to them. The Yellow one hid in a bush that was several meters away from the tree that Scootalo was in. The other one had token cover behind a wagon. Scootalo had jumped and rod the zip line in spite of the surprise.

The Yellow one poked her head out to see who scared her. When she saw who it was, she frowned and said. "Mister, that wasn't very nice!" She walked out of the bush covered in little burs. The one that ducked behind the wagon poked her head out to see her friend had been covered in burs and started to laugh. She came out from behind the wagon and walked to her still laughing. The yellow one looked at her with the same face she gave me then said. "What's so funny?" She continued to laugh, after about five seconds of no answer I say with a little bit of laughter in my voice. "You are covered in burs!" "Huh?" She lifted her Right leg up to look at her leg and saw she had a lot of burs on her leg. She then frowned at me. She pointed at me with an accusing right hoof "This is yall fault mister! Yall better do somethen about it, or ill have ma brother kick yall spiny flank outta here!" In all seriousness, I did not want to make a bad first impression on these little fillies. So I channel some magic into my horn, which in return they both looked at me with fear in there faces. "Wait, don't hurt me! I didn't mean to yell at ya mister." She said apologizing. They both dropped to the ground covering their eyes. I continued my channeling. Enough magic for the spell was in my horn, so I walked up to Apple bloom. "Please." I simply just touch the tip of my horn on her head. When I did she floated in the air. "Sweetie bell do something!" She stood up and still shaking with fear. She charged her horn and shot what I could guess was a paralyze spell. But her aim was off and she just hit me in my left front leg, she must also be a beginner at spells because it only seized my muscles up in that leg into a cramp. I react with me falling down on my side griping my leg with my other hoof. "Ahhhh, frukon!" I swear as the pain pulses through my leg. I look to Apple bloom whos burs had began to fall off. But she was more concerned that I had casted some sort of spell that would hurt her. That's when Scootalo got to the top of the hill. "Hey whats-" She saw the scene before her, She was already scared as hell from me suddenly talking. Now she saw her friend levitating in the air as well as her other one with magic in her horn aim it at me well I was still in pain. She looked at us with confusion and fear. "What is going on!?" She said. I yell. "I vas trying to help!" "No, you wan't to hurt Apple bloom!" Sweetie bell yelled back. "All I did vas cast a removal spell!" "To remove her?!" "No! To remove za burs in her coat!" I say, I grunt some more from the pain. Sweetie Bell looked to her friend who was now on the ground in fettle position, she was unharmed and the burs in her fur have fallen off as the spell was intended to do. The burs had been untangled and were now scattered on the ground in front of her. Sweetie Bell saw this, but did not disperse the magic in her horn. "How do I know you didn't do something we can't see?" The cramping in my leg stopped and I then immediately casted a reflector shield spell on my self. When I went to collage, I learned a lot of defense spells so this spell was simple and quick for me to cast. I would have casted an absorbing shield spell. But that takes much longer and When my horn lit up for the spell she immediately shot another spell from her horn. My shield came up first and the shot reflected off and it hit a pigeon about twenty feet away in its wing. It squawked from it's sudden pain and started to fall out of the sky.

My first impulse is to save it before it falls to its doom. "No!" I yell and immediately fly at a quick speed to the creatures rescue. I was so fast that when I took off, the wind from my wings knocked sweetie bell off balance and she almost fell over. "Wow!" She said when I took off. I see the bird almost hit the ground and I do what an Alicore could only do, teleport while flying.

I teleport just below the winged rat where it safely landed on my back when it did it chirped in thanks. "Your welcome." I say as I turn my head to it. It then hoped off my back and tried to flap its wings, but it then squaked in pain as the spell was still there. I looked down at it with pity. It did not ask for this, it was just flying by and out of nowhere it was hit and was falling down to its death. I say. "Don't vorry about zat. I vill fix zis." I charged my horn and began an anti-cramp spell. I touched the bird's cramped wing and the magic dispersed through its entire body. When the spell ended the bird flapped its wings and flew off. "Your velcome my little vinged friend, go back home and tell your friends of your luck!" I call to it.

I then fly back into the air and see that those three fillies had watched the entire thing happen. They looked at me with sorry faces. Like they did something wrong.

I fly down to them. They all said. "were sorry." I laugh at them. "You shouldn't be." They all said 'huh?' in surprise. Sweetie bell said. "B-but I hit you with a paralyze spell when you were helping." I said. "You vere defending your friend from vat could have been something terrible. You had no idea if I was actually doing good or not so I don't blame you." I then ha at myself and say. "If anything I should apologize to the lot of you for scaring you." "In vich case, _I _am sorry." "Mister." I look to Apple Bloom. "Thanks for clearen the burs from ma fur." "Your velcome, anything I can to help a pony with a problem." I realize something.

"Say you got za same accent az Apple Jack, you must be related to her right, right?" "Yah." She said. "Vell do you know vere she is exactly in zis orchard?" "She should be not far from where me and ma friends wer." "Zank you my little filly friend." With that I fly back into the air and search out for Apple jack

It only took me a couple of minutes before I could se some trees shaking from some hardy kicks. I fly down to the shaking tree and see the Cowpony herself." "She saw me approaching and stopped kicking, she smiled. "Well, if it isn't Circuit. I heard yall might have been exiled." I fly in the air just above her. "Well its good to see ya didn't get kicked out." I start to talk. "Yeah, Vell under what most vould probably do. I should have stayed home. But I keep my promises and I promised I'd come here and vork." "Hmm, sounds more like ya came cause you're my friend and I asked, not cause ya need money." I land on the ground and say. "In all seriousness, I do need money. I came with the intentions to vork not vith any intentions to help a friend." "Very well, you can start with taking the column next to the one I started workin' at here." I look over to the first tree, it had saddle baskets that were empty, they were fit for a Stallion, which made me think.

"Hey, veres your brother?" She said in return. "He's busy taking care of a column at the other side of the section." "Alright I'm going to start now." "Say, why are you wearing the cube around ya neck there?" She said. "It's part of my conditions in staying, I can explain zem later." "Alrighty then." She turned her attention back to the tree she was kicking. "Just give the trees a good kick at the base and they'll drop the ripe apples."

This was my first time bucking trees for apples rather then relief. So I did put a lot of power into my kick on the first tree, which did end up dropping apples. But the tree stayed in an awkward angle after I kicked it. "um, sorry." I say to Apple Jack. She frowned and said. "Yall need to be more careful with yer kicks, other wise you might actually uproot the tree."

It does sound a little ridiculous, but I have done that a few times in fits of anger. Each time though Id end up fracturing the bones in my legs in the process.

The next tree went a little better, but the tree seemed reluctant to release a few ripe zap apples. So I kicked a few more times. When she saw me doing that, she said. "Hey, the tree doesn't want to give them up yet, so let it be." What she said would sound crazy to any other pony, but a tree is a living thing. Even if it doesn't think, I believe it knows what and when it should release something. "Okay." I say. The next few trees were more willing to give up there apples. The tree after those was packed with zap apples, this got me a little excited. I walk up to the tree and get in position to kick.

Just when I do I hear. "Wow!" and somepony had fallen on me. I immediately say. "Get off me dunov!" When they do I see it was Rainbow Dash who had fallen from the tree. Apple jack had heard her too and looked to her. "Rainbow Dash? What were ya doing in the tree?" She said frowning. She simply closed her eyes and said. "I was napping, then he kicked me out." "She opened them again and looked at me with a frown. I get angry and say. "Lisen here, I did not know you vere zere. So how can you be so accusing?" "What? How did you not see me? I am the only Rainbow maned pony in the entire orchard!" "I thought I told ya to not sleep in the orchards Dash!" Said an equally mad Apple Jack. "I know." She said. "Well, what made ya think you could sleep in the orchard?" Said Apple jack. "I thought if I napped far away enough from where you were bucking, I wouldn't be noticed." "Well yall did not pick the best spot for zat." Said Apple jack say with anger in her tone. I started to feel my energy welling up in me so I had to avert anymore angry words, or do something stress releasing before my anger starts up my energy. They did argue more but I focused on bucking the tree with the zap apples. When I kicked the tree, I started to feel better. I grab the apples that missed the basket and moved on to the next tree. I heard there argument escalating and that started to get my energy to well up again. _I've got to settle this argument before I do something like I did to Grundos friends! _

I turn around and talk very sternly. "Listen here!" I shout to them. They stopped and looked over to me. "If zis iz really such really big problem, vich it izen't, don't you think you should respect your friends words Rainbow Dash?" She says with anger. "I do, but I need a place to nap and her trees are very comfortable." "Vell snooze else vere please, because we are busy apple bucking. And you!-" I turn to Apple jack. "Vats so wrong about her sleeping in za trees?" She lowered her angry face to a frown and spoke. "I can be trying to buck trees and I don't need her falling out of the trees." "Okay vell, she just needs to know vere you're bucking and ask permission first before she can sleep, you should have vorked zis out to begin vith." I say to her. "Zere vas no reason for zis to turn into a heated argument." I state. "You know what? Yall are right." She said with regret. "I kinda do need to think it through rather then just say no." then Rainbow Dash apologized. "Look AJ, I'm sorry okay? I've just been flying around and need a place to rest. So I choose your trees to nap in. I'm sorry I ignored your words." Apple Jack smiled a little and said. "Yall are forgiven, now go to the other side of the orchard okay?" "Fine." She said and with that she flew off.

It felt good to stop that argument. In fact there was this feeling in my heart that told me I did well for the two of them. Something else happened inside. I felt my energy rise, but it did not feel like the energy that was caused by the argument, It felt better and more controlled. Almost like something rewarded me and more energy became controllable and bypassed the MSC.

In my moment, Apple Jack had walked over to me. I turn my attention to her. "Hey thanks for stopping that were it was." "It iz not a problem AJ, in fact. It vas my pleasure to help you two vork it out." "Well, back to bucking."

Nothing else happens for the remainder of the work. After the job was done, I was paid for my work. I got paid about 80 bits for my work, But from what I know about farming. Typically for the hours I worked I should have gotten 70 bits. I guess what I did back there was really appreciated. "Yall come back if you still looking for work, I'll find something for you to do around here." She told me as I accepted my bits. I started to walk away, but she started to talk. "Before yall hit the trail-" I turn around and look directly at her. "Thanks again for settlin that for us." "Like I said, Itz my pleasure." Then I walk off.

I did pay attention to the town while I was flying and saw the path I should take to walk home. It was mid day and I wanted to get home to start working on the new invention I was working on before I got here. But I wanted to stop a café I saw to eat something, since I haven't eaten since the party. It wasn't far from the orchard so I choose to walk. I got there and walked into the store. The stallion behind the counter said. "Welcome! What can we get ya?" I look at there menu. There was a Varity of different sandwiches and styles of teas. _Dandelion sandwich, cornucopia sandwich, avocado and goat cheese, multiple grain sandwich…_ There were many others but I'm just naming a few. "Vat iz in your Cornucopia Sandvich?" **No he is not saying it like Heavy! **"Well there are strawberries, fresh apples, Blueberries, banana slices a lot of fruit." "I will take one of zose and have a small tea vith nutmeg and a cube of sugar." "Sure thing, that will be 6 bits please." I pay the Stallion and he puts the order out to the ponies who are working in the back "Im going to use your tablez out front." "Sure."

I step outside and notice something I did not see when I walked over. Across from the café was a moving stage and there was a curtain drawn across. There was a gathering of ponies and stallions around the front. I then heard a voice over a loud speaker that came from the stage. "Come one, Come all, Come to see me, the great and powerful Trixie!" The curtains went back and revealed a darker blue mare, She wore a star patterned cape and wizard hat. From here I heard a voice that was familiar in the crowd. "Your not great and powerful, your just a show off!" She looked down at who ever it was and said. "Oh but you see, I am now. Watch as I create a giant fire ball from thin air!" I realize she is just boasting when I see the fire ball, The spell she performed was actually easy, but most ponies don't know that a giant fire ball is a basic spell." This was starting to get to me. Because the next thing she did was not even magic. She just made it seem so. My sandwich got to me and so did the tea. She got out a bouquet flours and then did a smoke screen spell, that was all the magic I detected from the stage. When the smoke cleared and on the stage was some pony that was not there before. She must have been trying to make everypony think she teleported that pony there. Teleporting another pony is an expert spell and Alicores can do it right at birth. The pony she 'teleported' Acted as if she did not know where she was, even though she knew very well she was. The ponies and stallions then started to talk amongst themselves in a positive tone for Trixie. _Are these ponies serious? Did the unicorns in the crowd not detect no magic present? _This is what got me. I finally recognized that voice, it was that colt I ran into the other day. He also said to her. "Wow, you must be powerful since you can teleport other ponies!" I yell over. "Za only magic she did vas za smoke screen, Zat pony just walked on stage!" She searched for who ever said that and found me. "How dare you call fraud. This is very hard to do and the great and powerful Trixie does appreciate a colorless pony like you to say so!" I got out of my chair and yell at her. "I can detect your trickery you show boater, zere vas no magic involved in getting zat pony on za stage!" She frowned and said. "Id like to see you try this!" I do know and can perform the teleporting of other ponies. I focus on a mental image of the small colt I heard and the image space right next to her and charged the spell. I begin the spell and I see the colt float into the air. "wo, wo- wahhhhh!" He yelled as he floated higher into the air. All the ponies were watching him. Everypony was so focused on him that no pony noticed Trixies face of utter disbelief. The colt then disappeared in the black ball that formed around him that popped. She finally shook her face of and began to wait, a few seconds later the magic ball appeared next to her and the colt appeared in the spot I choose for him to reappear. He looked out to me. His face lit up and said. "That was cool, what else can you do?" The crowed cheered and whistled for me. I teleported onto the stage with my food, then charged my horn and shot a spell at him. "Woah." He said when he got hit. He immediately grew taller, he got a tiny bit more muscular; his mane and tall grew to a larger size. When he talked he sounded a lot more mature. The colt asked. "What did you do?" I reply to the colt. "I casted an aging spell on you." Somepony in the crowed said. "That spell can only be done by ponies who are masters of alteration spells!" "Yes, but it only last about an hour." I turn to Trixie who seemed pretty pissed, which made me laugh in the inside. "See? Zat is actual magic, no smoke on zose." She growled. Everypony Actually started to chant my name even thought no pony actually knew my name. "Circuit! Circuit! Circuit! Circuit!" "ENOUGH!" Trixie yelled. "You have slandered Trixies name and insulted the great and powerful Trixie, leave now before Trixie hurts you." She threatened. I could detect her magic field which was average. Which meant I could beat her with no problem. "Your petty magic is not of equal, you will not win." I say to her. The crowed said "Oooohhh." She looked at my MSC. "What is that ugly thing around your neck?" She said. "Itz a MSC, Itz meant to hold my energy back to a manageable point. And its not ugly, my uncle made it." "Your uncle has horrible taste in jewelry. Where did he grow up? A farm?" The crowd laughed at her joke, which pissed me off. "Vell, I see Trixie has no taste in robes, Did za great and powerful Trixie forget to go to Trixies wardrobe before Trixies magic show? Or did za great and powerful Trixie just grab last years Nightmare night costume?" I say with a smile. The crowd laughed at that. She looked at her hat for a moment then she looked at me even more pissed, I could tell because I could see her face getting red under her fur. "Well at least I wore something, but all you can think of is a black Jacket? What are you emo?" The crowed laughed at her observation, which pissed me off even more. I started to feel it, the energy starting to well up in me. I needed to get out of this somehow. "At least I did something that looks true, Rather then try to hide it vith smoke and mirrors." Trixie had enough. "That's it! I challenge you to a magic fight!"

Under normal circumstances I would decline a magic fight because I want to not see violence anywhere. However, she has insulted my Uncle and I will not overlook that. "So be it Trixie, but I vill turn your magic into sprinkles and use zem on zis sanvich!" I take a stool from backstage and put my food on it. I take a stand at the other side of the stage. She spreads her legs out and huffs. She levitates her hat of and I can see that her mane had gone to her side. I simple just stand there and smile. "You first." I say. She quick charges a spell and launches it at me which was a bolt of lightning. It hits me dead on my metal. During the time I was bucking apples I hid my wings under a slot for my wings. But the bolt had made them malfunction and my wings came out spreaded. I heard the crowed react. Saying things like "He's an Alicore?" and "An Alicore? How?" Alicores are born once every century, so it's quite rare to see one. "Hmm, you have wings do you?" Said Trixie "It matters not, I will still win. Your turn." She said. I quickly start channeling a large amount of energy in my horn. The spell I was doing was so powerful it has to charge for five seconds. My horn had started to resonate with several layers of magic. My energy is starting to mix in with the spell, so my horn suddenly makes sparks. The spell is ready, I then cast. I point the tip of my horn at her then launch my laser beam spell. Because of how much magic was in the beam, it was both massive and to fast for her to dodge. Her pupils shrunk just before it hit her, she was shot into the side of the stage. When the beam stopped, she was sticking to the wall for a second, then she fell a hoof onto her face. The crowd cheered for me. But the energy was starting to get bad. I saw her getting up and her front left leg was shaking. She stood up. Her cape had been destroyed by the spell. She must have cut her lip when she falled, her lip was bleeding. The red liquid had only started to slide down when she said. "That hit was good, now it's my turn." She charged her horn up again, I said "Look, your not going to win. The only thing you did vas activate my vings, do you really think vat you'll do next vill be any better?" I say with concern, but the crowd didn't detect that worry and simply ohhd at that. I look to the crowd. "No I mean za-" What I said was cut short cause Im hit with a fire ball which sent me back a couple of hooves. "Pay attention you slug!" She said as I land on the ground. Her fire ball had simply knocked me to the ground and hurt my side. I looked out to the crowd while I was on the ground, I saw familiar faces. Twilight and Spike.

Twilight looked at me with concern she was saying something but I couldn't hear it over the crowd. I could read lips, she was saying. "Don't keep fighting, your energy." I could feel my energy getting stronger I was still on the ground. "Trixie sees her 'petty' magic has kept you on the ground. Any longer without a spell and you'll lose." I get up and quick charge a stun spell, but she was quick enough to dodge the shot, The shot hit the wall behind her. "Nice try, my turn." She then charges another spell which took only two seconds. She launched what I could guess was a blindness spell, It was a quick shot kind so it lasted for a entire turn. Rather then three turns. "Ha now your blind, 'see' what you can do now." I could not see but she did speak so I had a general idea where she was postioned. I charged another spell. This one was going to be a cluster shock spell. Most ponies don't know how to do this one. It has a 5% chance of causing her to pass out. I launch it. It did not sound like a cluster shock spell when it came out. I heard her scream in pain. I felt a vibration go through the stage, Everypony cheered. My vision came back, I could see multiple burn marks on her. She was on the ground and was not moving. The ponies were counting the seconds. "1, 2, 3, 4…" I felt her magic disappear, which is odd because a unicorns magic will never disappear. "6, 7, 8…" I remember that a Unicorns magic never leaves them, it only disappears when they die. "Oh Frunkon!" "9, 10!"

**Yes so as you can read here, Circuit has killed Trixie unintendedly. Can she be brought back? Is Circuits energy going to get the better of him and hurt more ponies? I know I did not answer what the firkin Secret element question. I'll say what in the next chapter, hopefully. Mecha, out.**


	4. Chapter Well you know what chapter

**Yes, some intense battling went on in the last chapter, and Circuit hooves may have killed Trixie. So let us have a look at this chapter and see what happens. Cause that is why you're on this page, isn't it? oh and yes I updated in the night. So what? you seen it in the morning havent you?**

The ponies went ecstatic as I won, but I did not care, I rushed over. Her brain was still active I could sense her thoughts but not read them. I flipped her over, there were even more burn marks all over her body. I put my ear to her chest. Her heart had stopped pumping blood. I immediately begin CPR. I tilt her head in such a way were her tongue wont fall back into her throat. Use magic to seal her snout, and then start to breath into her mouth. When I do, the crowd falls silent for a moment then somepony said. "Why are you making out with her while she's unconscious?" I break the seal to begin pumping the heart. "Shez not unconscious, her heart has stopped!" I yell. The ponies immediately start reacting, but I cared less what they did. I count the pumps. "Von, two, three, four." I move back to breathing into her mouth. Her chest rises, and then falls. Twilight came on stage with spike on her back, she looks at her burns. I put my ear to her chest, still not pumping. I then start pumping her heart again. "Five, six, seven, eight." I then Breath into her mouth again. She coughed, her eyes opened half way. "What… What happened?" She said very weakly looking into my eyes. "I almost killed you vith zat last spell. Vell actually, I did." I said with concern. "You did?" she said again, she coughed again. Twilight then said to her with great worry in her voice. "I really never thought I'd say this but, are you okay Trixie?" "How did I come back?" "I Performed CPR on you." I say. She coughed a little more. "You… saved me?" She said weakly again. "Why? I… insulted you… and your uncle." "Just because you said wrong dozn't mean your worth any less a being as anypony here. You and I both did wrong and I wanted to set it right." She gained a bit more of her strength back and she put a hoof on my cheek. "Thank you." The negative energy went away at that moment. The same thing happened when I stopped that argument, the energy bypassed my MSC and it felt controllable. Something was happening with me.

I don't know how, but it seems each time I help some pony I get a feeling in my heart, and when it passes. I get more controllable energy. Like each time, the energy is being transformed into stable energy. But this never happened anywhere else when I was at any other place.

Two white ponies, one with a red cross the other with a syringe came with a stretcher and took Trixie away. I walked off the stage. There were no ponies around anymore. They must have left to get the medics. I was walking with Twilight on my way back home, we talked.

"You saved her life." She said. "Yes, I'm aware of zat. "You realize that everypony who was there witnessed you killing her." "Yes." I say. "That means they think you're capable of killing, if they think that, they might do something about you." She said with concern. "Yes, but they have to consider zat I saved her too." "No pony stayed around for that, though." That's what got me a little worried. I stopped "Vell, zat is a concern." I put a hoof below my chin. "But if they see she iz walking around soon, they'll know she's alive. After all zey saw me starting CPR." "They did, but they don't know if she came back." My stomach growled, which reminded me that I left my sandwich at the stage. She heard my stomach. "You haven't eaten yet?" She asked. "I tried, I had a sandvich but I did not get to take any bites." Spike laughed a little at my next growl. "Well, it sounds like you haven't eaten in ages." My stomach started sending messages of pain up to my brain. "It is close to diner time, how about you come to my library and I'll make you some soup." "Zat sound fantastic." I look over to Spike who had been quiet for a good amount of the trip. "Hey Spike, when we get back zere iz some pony I want you to meet." "Really? Who?" Twilight looked at me with a questioning look on her face. "Are you sure you want him to meet her?" "Her? She is a she. Who is it? Tell me!" He said with excitement. "You're going to have to wait Spike." I say to him. "Hey can I ride on your back?" He asks me. "Why?" "It's a better view." I look at twilight, she nodded. "Okay Spike hope on." We stop and I kneel down. I never had anything ride on my back before, or any dragon for that matter. When his leg bumped my side, it pulsed a bit with pain. "Ah." I say in the slight pain. "Oh, right. "Said Spike. He moved his leg to over my metal. "When you fought her…" Twilight started. "I sensed your energy, get stronger every second you fought her." "But when you did that cluster shock spell, it did something else. It launched multiple bolts of lightning from your horn rather then a cluster of small shock balls. They all hit her at the same time." "Zat vould explain za burn marks." "Yeah, it just bothers me that if you start losing control every time you get angry. You're going to get yourself kicked out of town." I laugh a little. "I do plan on keeping my happy home, so I vont be trying to get mad anymore." "I also noticed something about you too Circuit. When your energy reduced itself back, it did not go all the way back. But where it stopped, it felt, safer then it did before." We get to the tree home. "Yeah, I noticed when I help somepony I feel just a bit of energy become controllable." "Really?" She said as she opened the door. I walk in, there were books lining the shelves all neat and tidy. "That is odd, maybe there's a reason for it. But it's not in my library." She said closing the door behind her. Spike jumped off my back. He said. "We are here now. Can I meet who ever you're talking about now?" He said with excitement. I laugh a little. "Okay Spike, just vait here okay?" "I'll start on that soup okay?" Said Twilight. My stomach growled again. "Please do." I say. I open and walk out her door and close it. I walk over to my house.

I open the door, I hear some pony come downstairs, it was Fire Ball. "There's Circuit hooves, the pony I was supposed to hang around all day until ma two hours came, which are here now." I reply. "There iz somepony I vould like you to meet." "Nope, done meetin ponies until 8:00pm, bud." She said. **I'm trying to work Irish accent. **"You'll like this pony, err being." "Bein?" "You're going to have to come to see what I'm talking about." She put a claw to her head and thought. "Well, since yall have gone and gottin me all interested, I'll go but only for a minute okay?" She walked next to me out the door when we get to the door, I say. "Just so you know, it iz going to be a surprise to you." "Aww, quit yer blubbering and open the door." She said with her arms crossed. I open the door and we walk in. Spike looked directly at Fire Ball but she was looking at me talking. "So what am I meetin here?" I smile and point at spike. "Wa…" She said as she copied Spikes stare. They looked at each other intensely for a moment, then Spike rubbed his eyes to be sure he was not imagining things. "Another… dragon?" He said slowly in disbelief. "What?" Said Fire Ball with the same disbelief. Fireball walked over and inspected Spike for a second, then she pushed him lightly. Spike said. "Hey!" "Yer not a figment of ma imagination…" "You're not either." Said Spike feeling the area of him she pushed. "I got this odd feeling in my chest." Said Spike. "It'z knowing you're not alone anymore Spike. From vat I knew, there aren't any dragons of your age left. Vell, here's von." I say. Spike shoke his head like he's shaking something off, after he stops he sticks a claw out. "Um, my name Spike." He said really messed up. "I mean, my name IS Spike. Um." Fire Ball giggled at his mistake in wording. "Nice to meet ya lad." She shoke his claw. "Ma name is Fireball sweetie." Spikes face lit up with a blush but I guess he wasn't aware of it.

Fire ball suddenly clutched her stomach then burped some red powder, The powder condensed in front of me and turned into a paper with words. I help it in front of me with magic.

Dear Circuit.

It's me Luna, just wanted to check in before I start my duties as princess of the night, they will be short. I just have to lower the sun and raise the moon tonight. So I'll have some free time to come see your inventing. Are you inventing tonight?

Luna.

"Fire Ball take a…" Then I noticed that Spike had a quill and parchment ready. I look at Spike giving a questioning look. "Spike what are you doing?" "What?" He said. "I did not ask you." I state. "Oh, sorry." He said passing the quill and parchment to Fireball. "That's okay sweetie stuff, I was about to let ya take it anyways." She said. Twilight came out and saw the letter. "Luna messaged you?" "Yes." I pass the note over to her while I say the words I want Fireball to write to Luna. "Dear, Luna. I do plan on inventing tonight, but right now I'm busy having dinner with Twilight Sparkle. So please vait before you come on over. I don't know if you heard me before you disappeared either, but I said my 'next' invention will be dedicated to you. Zis von is something I've been working on before I came here. But more zen likely you will like it. Circuit."

"She's coming to see you invent?" she said putting the parchment aside. "Yes, she said she might take za time to come see me at vork if she has time." "Send za letter Fire ball." She rolls it into a roll and she blows on it. The parchment catches on fire. "What are you...?" I walked forward but Twilight said. "That's supposed to happen." "Oh." The parchment turned into the same powder that came but it shot off out the window. "Then we wait until she writes back, when she does it comes out of her." Twilight points at Fireball "Does it hurt or anything?" I ask. "Naw, it just makes me have gas." She answered. "Oh, the soup is ready Circuit." "Perfect. What kind of soup have you prepared?" "Cream and mushroom soup." Ahh vun-" Suddenly Fireball belches another message. "Oh, vat does this von say?"

Dear Circuit.

I was wondering if you would like to do something else instead of invent tonight, perhaps instead I could show you the royal gardens. Or maybe I could take you to a late night café and you can tell me about your travels outside Equstria over some tea.

Luna.

"Huh?" I say questioning the change in plans. "What?" Said Twilight. "She wants to not watch me invent." "Let me see the note." I pass the note to her, while she analyses the note I try to think of a reason why she would want to change plans. Twilight told her everything I do in Respect of her. As well that I am loyal to her rather then Celestia. All I can think of is that she wants me to not invent. Why though?** AWWWW, she wants to date him and hes so oblivious to it.** Twilight put the note down and tried to think why too. Suddenly her eyes opened up wide like she realized the answer, she giggled. "Aww." "What?" I say. "You don't see it?" She said to me with her eyes closed in such a way were she tried to look like an attractive pony. "She likes you." "Vell I know zat, I am pretty much za only stallion in probably all of Equstria who still is loyal to her, she has to like me for zat fact." She giggles a bit more. "Twilight what is so funny?" Said Spike with the questioning look on his face. "Just he so oblivious." "To vat?" I say. I'm one of the smartest minds when it comes to technology that there is in Equestria. So if I can't figure out what's in a letter, there's something wrong here. "You don't understand the letter do you?" "She wants to change plans. That's what the letter says." "You can't read in between the lines, can you?" "I guess not, because apparently I'm missing something here." I say with a frown. She giggled again. "Circuit, she wants to date you." That got me confused. "Vat!? From what I know, royalty is not allowed to do anything with pheasants like us unless it is actual royal business. And I'm highly sure zat iz not za explanation for this!" "I'm not a pheasant, I'm a student from the royal city of cantorlot." She dropped her lovey dovey face and looked seriously at me. "You consider your self a pheasant?" She asked. "I consider my self regular class citizen, or pheasant." "If you do what you say you do, you are not a pheasant, your working class." Vat ever, Fire Ball." I look at her, she was stroking her finger under Spikes chin, who in return was staring into her eyes. She immediately put her hands behind her back and opened her eyes wide open looking at me. "What?" "Letter, chop, chop." I say, she speeds of some where in the library and comes back with a quill and paper. "Ready."

"Dear Luna, I do not understand vhy you vould vant to do something other zen vhat you said you vould do before. You said you vanted to see me invent, why not see me invent or resume progress on my previously incomplete creation?" Fire ball then rolls up the scroll, then sends it away. I spend the next five minutes pondering in my mind well I enjoy the soup. _There is no way she would want to date a stallion. A princess is supposed to be with other royal subjects instead of pheasant, not to mention a unicorn with no experience with how things work with royalty that looks like me._ I don't exactly give off a good vibe around other ponies or stallions. Not to mention I'm colorless other then my blood red eyes. Most don't say anything about me when I'm around.

During my stay in Flourshine I did ended up staying at this one mares apartment for a couple of months, I was coming back one day from getting milk and I could hear her talking to some pony. I listened in, the other pony was talking. It sounded like another mare. "That stallion that's been here the past few months, how is he treating you?" "He's okay I guess, but he's always up at night working on some stupid machine." "Does he sleep at all?" "Eventually, but a lot of the time I come into the apartment he still at his bench making some failing machine." "My word, does he ever look evil." I know, he even has those eyes that say I tear you to shreds if you look my way." "Have you asked him to find another place?" "I would but… I don't know why but, when he's around I feel safer." "Safer? He has a firkin huge energy field around him that feels like he's going to lose control any second. You call that safer?" "Yeah, but he means well. Nothing bad comes from that."

Twilight was talking. "Hey Spike." "Yeah Twilight?" "I need you to go get us some reading material. Try to find a couple mystery books okay?" " Okay." He got up and went to the ladder. "Hey Fire Ball. I thought you said you vould only spend a minute here?" I say with a smile creeping up. "I know what I said mate. But I think I'll stick around." Her eyes opened wide and she burped up another letter powder. It came directly to me. "Zis vill hopefully settle zis."

Dear Circuit hooves.

I probably should have made it more clear, I hade no idea you could be oblivious. I would like to know if you would like to go on a date with me, do you accept?

Luna.

I could not believe what I was reading. My eyes shot open from the shock. "VAT!?" I suddenly scream out it was so loud and surprising that Spike jumped off the ladder and fell down to the ground. But my mouth was full of soup when I spoke from the shock, so the soup spewed all over Twilight. Spike had a book in his hand so that came after and landed on his head. "Ow!" He said when he hit the ground. Twilight said. "Hey!" She said with the bits of mushroom on her fur. "Sorry just…" I black out.

"Son… wake up." My eyes open. I seemed to be in some sort of white room and there was a pony flying above my head. "What?" I say in confusion. "I'm supposed to be in Twilights library, how did I…" "You fainted after you readied that letter, my boy." The pony's coat was green. His mane was all messy and greasy looking. The mane was black and the tail reflected the mane. He wore round glasses. He was kind of chubby. "Who… are you?" "I'm your father." I look up to him while he's floating. I get up. "You're my dad?" "Yes boy, I come from the spirit world to tell you something important." He landed on the ground, I could see no cutie mark on his flank. "Why don't you have a cutie mark wait, how am I speaking perfect English?" "You're in your thoughts boy. You can speak however you want and I can still understand what you are saying. Also when you die, you don't get to keep your Cutie mark." "What do you want to tell me?" "You are going to do something special my child. You are going to save your friends from an old enemy of Equestria." "What enemy?" I ask. "The ones I could not win against." I realize what he's talking about. "You mean the changelings?" "Indeed my boy. But listen here. I have got one more thing to tell you before you wake up." I focus entirely on the next words he says. "You don't know it but there's a spirit inside you, it's what's giving you your power. It caused you to do what you did to those bullies. This spirit is doing its best to keep you protected, but it needs help from the Spirits of Harmony to know right from wrong. You need there help before it changes you into a pure energy ball of destruction to keep you safe." "There are no Spirits of harmony dad, just elements." "Oh but there is, your friend Twilight Sparkle is one of them, and so are the rest of her friends. You gain large quantities of controllable energy when you aid them in becoming closer. You will gain smaller amounts of energy when you help somepony." "Wait, how does that even work?" I ask. "There's no more time to explain son. I just want to say really quickly that your family is watching you and we're proud of the smart stallion you've become. I love you my boy, don't ever think other wise." I started to cry, my long wanted question had been answered. "Dad? Can I get a hug?" "Sure son." I walk over and wrap my front legs around him.

SPLASH! "Circuit! Are you okay?" The actions from my vision/dream were still clear in my mind. So I immediately react to the bucket of water being splashed on my head, with me lunging forward and hugging Twilight. The words were still there too. "Dad." I say, but then my conscious caught up with my head. This means I could see Twilight in front of my face. She was blushing. "Circuit?" She said with surprise in her voice. "Um, Twilight I..." I stutter. I release the hug and Start to explain what happened in my head.

When I was done, Twilight sighed and said. "Yes, he is right about the spirits of Harmony, I'm the spirit of magic." She said. My eyes open with surprise. I did read in a book of rumors once that there were spirits of the Elements, but it was rumors and I found nothing in that book to be true. The only thing it was right about is the different elements. Loyalty, Generosity, Laughter, Honesty, Kindness and Magic. In a way, it would explain the energy I sense on her to be the spirit of magic. But its rumors and it can't be true.

"He could be right about your energy." She said. "If it's a spirit of sorts and its trying to protect you, you may need our help." "How do I know zis is not a trick?" I say. "Would it be smart to trick you? Besides what would I gain from it Circuit?" She was right, what would be the point in trying to trick a mind she knows is intelligent and what would she gain from it? From what I observed from her friends, there group is a trustworthy one and there aren't any lies or deception. "True." I say in reply. "But before I even consider asking you for help, I vant proof zat you are za spirit of magic." It's better to be sure then guess. "Fine, Spike." She said looking over to spike who was now putting a bag of ice to the side of his head. "What?" "Get the tiara of magic." She said seriously. I then remember the reason why I fainted. "The letter!" I suddenly exclaim. I grab the letter and read it again to be sure that was not some sort of joke. It still said the same thing. "Ummmm." I say to myself, thinking if I should really go out with the princess of the night.

I had my heart set on Fluttershy, she was adorable and nice. She was very attractive in my mind. But on the other hand I had The Princess of the night Ready to date me, right here, right now and she must be a lonely pony not being appreciated in all. I'd almost be doing her a favor by going out with her, plus she's cute and very pretty. But not as much as I think Fluttershy is.

I made my decision, I Look around for a moment. Fireball was reading a book that was titled The Adventures of Daring Do. "Fireball." I say. She put the book down while it was open. "yah?" She replied. "Get a parchment and quill." She grabbed some from the table that she was reading at. "I'm ready for ya tu reply back." I began to talk. "Dear Luna, At first I vas not sure if I should go out vith you, you being a princess in all, I would not think you would show any interest in a stallion like me. I'm just a pheasant in your sister's kingdom and you are of royalty. But I decide if ve put aside the difference in where we are in our roles in society I'm sure we could make something vork. Yes I would like to go out vith you." "Ummm." Said Fireball. "Do ya think the fancy speech is necessary?" She said with curiosity. I thought for a moment. "Now zat I think about it, yeah, it's not. Just put down okay and will go to some café." I say. She writes down the words and sends the message. "Say Twilight. How long was I passed out for?" "Only about 2 minutes." Spike returned with this golden tiara with a purple gem in it. The gem was shaped like her cuite mark. I sensed the energy from it, it was massive It was at least double what Twilights energy was. That amount of energy could only come with the Element of magic. Twilight put it on her head. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, I felt her energy rise to an extreme level. So extreme that It actually matched mine when I wasn't wearing the MSC. Her eyes opened. Her pupils streamed with a pale purple light. She started to float in the air. Kind of like when I had that energy outburst on Grundo. She spoke. "Is this enough proof for you?" It was more then enough. "Yes, you've proving to me zat you are za spirit of magic." She smiled. Even thought it looked creepy with her eyes streaming with energy, she smiled. She did not feel threating. She felt more, friendly. She floated back down to the ground. Her eyes stopped glowing with purple light and she took the tiara off. She gave it to Spike who walked up stairs to what I assume, would be to put it back. I heard Fireball cough up another letter. The powder once again condensed and formed a letter in front of me.

Dear Circuit.

That's wonderful, I will bring you to me in a moment so be prepared.

Luna.

Suddenly I felt the energy around me, a dark blue sphere started to form around me. "See ya Tomorrow Circuit." Said Twilight. "Be sure Fireball goes home." I say to her. The ball forms around, it was so thick I could not see out of it anymore. It flashed a quick flash of blue and then the sphere started to dissipate around me. I started to make out were I was. It looked like I was in the castle again. But it was a different room. It had banners showing the royal crest. There was a single black coated stallion in the room, he looked at me with no emotion what so ever. His golden armor still shined in the moonlight. He spoke when the ball of magic disappeared. "Welcome to Cantorlot castle, Princess Luna is expecting you. Please follow me." He stepped out of place and stood in front of me. He then started to walk forward.

We went through several halls and lots of doors. We stopped at a door that had lunas cutie mark on it. I could sense her energy beyond it. And I was sure she could sense mine. "This is Luna's private quarters. You are under high enough clearance to enter under Princess Luna's words. Don't do anything stupid." He says neutrally. I could tell he was not happy with his night shift. Because when I opened the door, I could hear him say to himself under his breath. "Asshole."

When I walk in, I can see Luna's bed and a vanity mirror. This room screamed wealth as the mirror had many assortments of perfumes and lip sticks from around Equestria on the table in front or the mirror, some I even recognize from the different continents and small islands that some ponies do not even know about. Her bed was neatly made and had her cutie mark on the center of the top sheet. Her bed had four support beams at each side of them with a thin screen hanging down from the top. I could see that there was a balcony. Luna was there looking up at her stars. I walk over to the balcony door. When I open it she turns her head around to see me. She smiled. "Well, good to see you made it." "Vy vouldnt I?" I say to her. "I worried that you would not write back after I said 'date'." She said as I walked to beside her. I reply. "Vell, it vas a bit of a shock at first. But I thought it over." "Well I'm glad you did, look up into the starts." She asks. I do so. It was amazing.

All the constellations were visible with the Milky Way in view. I could see the blue speckle of another planet. The ponies say it's a star. But I know it's a planet. I had a machine that receives radio waves. I pointed it at the 'star' and I actually could hear something. Through all the static I could hear voices. They sounded like a male voice, I could make out some words hear and there. What ever it was, it was speaking English. It was choppy, but these are the words that were there. "Brothers… love… inter… peace… learn." I hope that some day I can get some better hardware and I can make out these messages better.

I knew she was reading my mind, but I cared less. "You think there is life out there?" She asks. "Of course, vy vouldn't zere be?" I say. "This machine you think of. Do you still have it?" She asks. "It sits in my basement, collecting dust now." "Maybe, I can help you find these extraterrestrials." I turn to her with a face of seriousness. "You really think you can help?" "I Have night time and space related abilities." She said. " I ask. "Does zat mean you can communicate vith zis planet?" "Well no, actually all I can do is send waves of solar energy out there. It's the only thing that actually reaches out that far. But it takes centuries for the energy to get there." I change the topic. "Hey, you know it's kind of sad no pony really cares too much about za night." I say. She sighs and closes her eyes. "It's essential to there life and I hear nothing of appreciation, not from any pony or stallion-" She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Except you, no other ponies or stallions I spend time around seem to truly care about the moon or the night, just the day time." "Its absolute rubbish that no pony else cares, if anything you should be just as respected as Celestia." I say very seriously. "Would you like to get started on the night?" She asks. "Sure." I reply.

She teleported me and herself to a small café. It was titled, The kettles droplet's. We walk in. When we do Luna gives me a small piece of paper. It had her cutie mark on it and had some writing on it. "It's so we don't have to pay them directly, but they will receive there money as a result of service of Luna." "What?" I say as what she just said made close to no sense to me. "It makes everything buyable off the menu free." "Oh, vell vhy didn't you say just zat?" I say. "I want a small cup of tea with two cubes of sugar, oh and tell them a plate of cheese biscuits." I walk up to the counter. The pony behind it looked quite young, like he just reached the age to work. He was reading something and he was right into to it as he did not see us walk up. He was not even looking up but his horn was lit up for hold the book in place. "Ahem." I say. His eyes shot up for a moment then go back down. "I'm on break." He says. Then his eyes opened wide for a second his pupils looked back up. He looked directly at me. His horn stopped channeling magic. "Your not robbing the café are you?" He said to me. "Uhhh, no. I here with your better, Princess Luna to eat from your menu." This pony was purple coated with a dark blue mane. His face had freckles and his mane and tail were both puffy. He looked behind me were he could see outside the window that Luna was sitting at on of the tables. "Her again?" he says. "What, she's been her before?" I ask. "She comes here once every week. Always alone though." He says. "Hey you over there!" Said a mare at the other side of the counter. "I can serve you." "Good." I say as I walk over. "So you're here _with _Luna?" She asks. "Yes and I have zis." I show her the paper. "Oh in that case what can I throw her way?" She asks. "She wants a cup of tea vith two cubes of sugar. Do you have cheese biscuits?" I ask. "Yep." She says. "In zat case, bring us a plate. I will have a tea vith some nutmeg and a cube of sugar." She writes down the order on a piece of paper. This mare is very skinny, she had a turquoise coat, and her mane and tail were both green with yellow streaks going through. She puts the piece of paper on the back room window. Some Unicorn takes it with magic. I walk out the door.

I take my seat across from Luna. She was still looking up at her cosmic palate. I talk. "You know, I always look up in za night sky and vonder vhy you put each star vere it iz." She looked down to face and said. "I hoped some pony would appreciate my stars, and there formations. I originally made the stars to help light up what my moon couldn't." she said. "I also made them to help with navigation." She said. "Vell it did help me a lot when I lived in za everfree forest." I say. "Oh?" She said. "I vas living in this settlement in the forest, Now I had only spent about two dayz so far and za ponies were not so friendly with me. I did nothing to make zem mad or anything. It is just I do not look very friendly. When you live in za everfree forest, you cannot act like a softy. So they did the craziest thing." "What?" She said now getting into my story. "There version of being allowed to live in the town vas going through zere tests, one was eating ten poison joke leaves." "My word! What did it do to you?" She asked with concern. "The only thing it did was change my fur color, My fur vas originally a light, pale blue. But when I was forced to eat the poison joke it drained the color from my fur and changed it to the color you see today." "Wow." She said. "there is a medicine bath for poison joke." She said "I know, but They didn't know at the time and not to many ponies do. But the effects of poison joke are permanent when ingested." "Well that's.. unfortunate." "After a day of trying to think of a way to change me back. The next test came, they put me in an arena. They gave me an iron sword and took my wings away. They opened a small gate at the other end…" I howl. "A bunch of timber wolves came out. I had to kill the timber wolves." "Did you?" She asks. A mare comes out with our teas and the plate of biscuits, she placed them on the table. "Thank you." She walked back into the café. "Anyvay, it's all I could do so the first one tries to flank me but I vas veary enough and when he jumped I swung my sword and I ended up cutting za top of itz head off. It liez dead vith itz blood on the sword. Next thing I know, one bites down on my left back hoof. I swing my leg very fast and it goes flying into the side of the arena. My leg vas bleeding and it hurts like hell!" "Wow, you could still fight through that?" "I had to! Otherwise, I would be shot on sight if I try to come back to zere town. However, that wolf came back growling as it tasted my blood and it wanted more. So when I had grabbed my hoof, the other Timber wolf jumped on my back and tried to bite the back of my neck. But I vas quick enough and I body slammed my back on the ground along with the timber wolf on my back. I heard it whine in pain. My weight was enough for it to stop it from breathing." She looked at me very concerned like. "Is zis story to violent for you?" I ask. "I've heard it all, it's just the way you describe it though." I take this moment in story to sip my tea, the flavor touches my tongue and it wakes me up momentarily. I resume. "The wolf I slammed into the wall, tried to jump on my stomach and rip my guts out but I still had my sword at hoof. I swung really fast and hard with my magic. It goes through its neck like butter **BUDDER** and its head collides with mine. But its head was separated from its body, so its blood was spewing all over me and all over the Timber wolf I was about to suffocate. I decide to let the timber wolf breath so I jump off my back and he runs to the other side of the arena. While it's trying to catch its breath, I'm regaining my bearings and get ready. I drop my sword." "Why?" "I'll tell you vhy, because it was part of za rules, I had to kill the last von vith my bare hooves. It looked at me with its angry eyes. I matched its own. We charged, I scream at it as I charged. We jump at each other I over powered it on the force of the jump. I hold it down and start hitting it fast with my hooves in its head. It starts to whine with hopes of mercy. I really wanted to give it that mercy. I did." I say with a sad look on my face. "Did you?" She asked. "I couldn't, I grabbed each side of its head, and then I snapped its neck." We were quiet for the next few minutes.

I think back to that day still, thinking I could have just given up there and then and told them screw you. But I needed a place and I was desperate.

"Did they let you stay after that?" "No. They told me I had still von more thing left to do before I proved my worth. They told me I had to be willing to do anything to keep myself alive. So they opened one other gate, za horror of vat zay vanted me to kill." "What was it?" She asked. "They wanted me to kill, a bunny." "What?" She said. "I know it'z not very strong. The only thing it could do was try to hop away. But it did not even want to come out off the gate. So some Unicorn shocked it with a spell and it hopped in. it tried to hop back but the gate closed before it could get away. It stood there against the wall trying to avoid me. I felt myself getting weak. I never wanted to kill something so defenseless. I eventually caught it, it was trying to hop away. I stood there with the blade to its neck. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I drop my sword to the ground and yell at them. So the kick me outside the walls with my wings and I used your stars and from what I know about the world, to find the town of flourshine." I finish and finally take a biscuit from the plate.

Luna had eaten a good amount of them during the story, when I bit it. It's soft and salty. The cheese added a nice texture to it. I sip my tea again. "Your past is very, unfortunate." She said. I sigh and say. "I know, sometimes I vonder if zis vas really intended for me to endure. But itz the path zat iz laid out for all of us, I was just given a harder one. It'z misshapen and has a good amount of obstacles, but I have overcome them and they have shaped me into me." "How was your childhood?"

WAM! Suddenly A figure came out of nowhere and tackled me into the air. Wooow!" I yell as I'm immediately shot into the air. I punch the mystery pony were I thought its gut was. It stopped and let go of me. I started flapping my metal wings. The moon light was not enough for me to see my attacker at this angle. But who ever it was, it growled and tried to plow into me. I flew up and it turned around. It was… a Changeling?!

"Vat za Frukon!?" I say. "FEEEEEEEEEEEEED" It gargles out.

**Uh oh, Circuits in trouble. How in the name of Celestia did a Changeling get into Cantorlot? Why do I ask these questions when there too obvious to write down? Why do I sound like Discord all the time when I write author notes? That and more questions will not be answered in the next chapter! :D**


	5. WHAT CHAPTER? 5! THAT CHAPTER!

**Hello mortal beings, I ****Discord, lord of chaos**** will be writing for you today, while I enjoy a chocolate of glass. *slurp* mmm. This is quite good, Would you like some reader? Or would you rather have some ballerina bears dance through your kitchen. No matter let the fun commence like a boss. Bwahahahahahahahahahaha. *clunk clunk clunk* Oh no some human is coming up the stairs better hide. O.o**

…

**Hey! Who wrote that up there? What ever, my minds screwing with me I guess, any way… I hear something. Okay it was just my cat, I think. That's weird, I didn't even start chapter six yet and there's already a file. I guess I forgot I started it. So yeah, In the last chapter Luna asked out Circuit and he got jumped by a changeling in cantorlot. So lets resume from the previous cliff hanger. Or where who ever wrote this started it. That's weird, the words are tiny on my screen, but I can't read the words after I Enhance there font size. Maybe the site will sort it out.**

I look at the foe before me. Its eyes as evil as can be, I was a winged changeling. So the only thing it could do was air fight. I start to talk to it. "Lisen here, za least I can do for you iz not kill you. But the best you can do iz go back to were you came filthy creature before I use your skull as bone meal!" Again it just said the same growled word. "FEEEEEEEEEEEED" It flied at me again, but I was prepared and I smacked it downward. "Gah!" It said on impact. It shot down to a bush at the ground. Luna was already flying up to me with concern.

"Circuit, are you okay!?" She said. "Yeah, It's just… the changeling." She looked at me like I was being a smart ass. "What are you talking about? Changelings have been banished and can't get past the cantorlot barrier. Theres no way one could be-" Her sentence was cut short as a… a… _Luna came out of the bush? _I watch in amazement as there were now two Luna's present. But the one that came from the bush was flying right at the one before me. "Luna, look out!" I push her out of the way but then the Luna flying up smack right into my gut, even though I had the chest plate that holds my wings on. I was still winded. I breath in to catch my breath. When I look at the attacking Luna, she (I think) immediately shot a hoof at my face which hit me in the nuzzle. It hurt, but I reacted back with a head butt. The Luna flew back a few hooves holding its forehead. I flew right into 'her' and used the fake Luna as a meat shield to the ground. When we impacted a few tiles shot up from the shockwave. The ones below us probable shattered. I 'punch' It in side of the face. But then I see the face I was messing up. Luna's face, it talked. "Circuit!? Why are you hurting me?" It said. That really messed me up. So much I stopped the punching. It returned with a uppercut which shot me up a couple of hooves, the pain did course through my jaw. I landed on my back with a clank. It got back up and ran right at me. I could hear some ponies saying. "That stallion is assaulting the princess!" "Somepony call the royal guard!" Then the changeling changed form, from Luna to me. It matched my every feature, except my coat color. I guess poison joke does not fully effect you somehow. I was looking at me Before I had to flee to Flourshine. The fake me growled. It talked in my voice, even with the same level of threats. "I vill take your eyes and make jam out of zem." It said.

The ponies around us got confused. "What? How's that possible?" Said one. Another said. "I though only changelings could change form." I reply to that one but I don't take my eyes of my opponent. "It iz a changeling!" The me springs forward at super speed being propelled by its wings. I managed to just barely move out of the way in time. It turns around but ends up plowing into the café's brick wall. It goes right through the wall. It smashes through with a loud bash. Bricks went flying everywhere. One hit me in the side of my head, it hit me in my ear so I was left with ringing. Not to mention being disoriented for a second. In that short second the changeling Came up and smacked my face to the ground with two hooves. It cracked the stone below. It may have cracked my jaw bone. I felt crazy amounts of pain in my jaw and where the changeling hit. It picked me up by its hooves and threw me into the café wall. I went through it. Luckily it was my back that hit first, So the armor had took the wall. I went flying into the counter. The off duty pony saw me go flying in and jumped out of the way before the counter was destroyed with him in the way. "AIEE" He yelled. He ran into the kitchen along with the mare that served me. The changeling flew right in and smashed right into my armored gut. This time thought I felt no pain from the blow, but the changeling jumped back holding the hoof it used. "Ow!" He said. I laugh and grab his head and knee him with my left hind leg. I do a back flip and smash the top of his head with my right hind leg. While he was getting up, I remembered that my wings were actually quite sharp as I do file there tips and edges to points. I spread my wings out with the most menacing look I could muster. He looked at me. I say. "I dissect your insect body while your alive!" I run forward and try to stab him with the tip but he jumped back far enough to avoid the tip. He returns with him jumping up and shooting a kick to my head. I stager back a few hooves. He returns with the same Idea I had and trys to stab me with the tip of his wings. But it was horribly aimed and he ended up get his metal wings stuck in the counter. "Damn you suck with your aim!" I insult while he tries to pull the metal wings out I charge a spell of Sizes reduction. I launch it at his stupid head but he managed to get the wing out in time and the spell hits a table, which shrinks to half its size. He then plows into me with its wings first. One hits me directly in my front left leg. I scream in pain as he pushs harder into my leg. He also managed to get another just to cut the tip of my ear. He picks me up with the wings and throws me back outside. I land in the center of the paved grown. There were stallions and ponies looking down at me with scared looks on there faces. My vision was fading and turning gray. The darkness was forming around the edge of my vision, I lost a good amount of blood, The fake me flashed in a green fire ad changed back into a changeling. It walked out of the café through the wall. I was laying there in my pool of blood. I could just barely make out its shape. I could start to feel the energy rise in me. But the changeling sensed it and ran over. I tried to get up put it put its hooves on my face. It's known it won, I was at its mercy. "FEEEEEEEEEED." It said. It grew a horn and its wings shot into its body. It's horn started to glow with a green magic. I was not about to let it consume my energy! I tried punching it in the side of its head. But it only seemed to annoy it. It reverted back to the past me and it shot its wings into the hoof I was hitting it with. The pain was so intense that all I could do was scream. It smiled at the pain it was putting me through. It twisted the wing, Giant spikes of pain came from the hoof. "Aghhhhh. You fowl cre…ture!" I say through the pain. Its lip was bleeding with a light green blood. It was bruised all over. This was it for me. My life was flashing before me. The Energy burst on Grundo, my journey to Flourshine, The mare I stayed with. Apple jack paying me, Me saving Trixies life. The vision of my dad's spirit. I heard a voice. Everything was silent. It was Fluttershys voice again. "Take it off… Take it off." I knew what it meant. The changeling was lowering its horn to my chest. I grab the section of chain right next to the MSC. And I break the chain. Immediately I black out.

"My son… You must return." "What?" My vision returns, I'm in the clouds. But it was not like the clouds that pegisi would be found on. It felt more, soft and fluffy then those clouds. I could see a strangely muscular mare on the cloud in front of me. Her coat was a purple shade, so was her mane, her tail was not present and her mane was all curled and puffy. She was talking to me. "Son, you don't belong here." "Where exactly is… here?" I ask. "In heaven." "What?" I say. _I died? No! _I could not believe that my life was over at this age. "That's not possible! I was fighting a changeling, I shouldn't be here!" I say with absolute anger on my face. "Son… you didn't die. Your body Is taken over by the soul you share it with. It's trying to kill the changeling." "What?" I despised the changelings because they killed my dad, but I did not want to kill them. I wanted them out of Equstria, and away from me. I understood how they feed and all, but im very sure they could develop there love from caring about each other. Rather then stealing it from other ponies. "You got the right idea, but you need to stop there leader before that can happen." Said the spirit before me. "Why do you keep calling me son? Are you my mom?" I ask. She nodded her head. "Mom…" I could not believe it. My eyes were wide open now. My mom, was here before me. Talking to me. "I have so many questions now, but how did you die? Was it a deasise?" "No! The changeling leader killed your father, and hit me with a health degrading spell. I slowly died on the inside and out, I got the common cold…. I died from it." Not only did I hate the Changelings, but now I know they were responsible for the death of my parents. "AGhhhhh!" I scream and I slam my hooves into the cloud. "Celestia damint!" I yell out. "You need to take control of your self Circuit, you must control the energy outburst." "How can I do that, if I'm HERE!?" I yell at her. Not because I was mad at her, but because its impossible if I'm here and the spirit is down there. "Don't talk to your mother like that! I Thought My brother raised you better then that." "He did, but he told me that the impossible is as it's called." "Well that's no reason to yell at your mom." She frowned. "I'm sorry okay? It's just the fact That im here in heaven and my body is still alive with that spirit in me." "The spirit of Unity." "What?" I say in surprise. "The spirit of unity is trying to protect you, it wants to protect you from any danger. But it needs help from the spirits of harmony to know what's right and what's wrong." "Why the hell did it choose me though? Why not somepony whos more able?" "You are the only able being left Circuit. No other Stallion could withstand and contain the energy as well as your body can." "This spirit, why does it protect me?" "Because it knows that It will not be for many millenniums until another pony or stallion can allow it to exist in the natural world. Like you my son, it wants to learn as much as it can. It wants to know what it's like to be… a pony. But it only can get out when your soul and your anger empowers it. The MSC is just meant to contain the energy it produces in you." "So, why does it give me its energy as a reward?" I ask. "It does it because it sees through you're eyes, it learns it's self when you do something. When you added the spirits of Honesty and Loyalty in ending there domestic dispute, It was highly satisfied with you. It gave you some of itself in exchange for a copy of that moment." "What, are you saying I'm slowly becoming the Spirit of unity?" "Yes my son, you get it now. We knew you were a smart colt." She compliments. "You must keep doing good for Equstria and the ponies in it. You will become the Spirit of unity, not only this. But you will complete the Spirits of Harmony. You are going to do a lot in your life Circuit, more then you may think is possible." I sigh, taking in all this is too much. "Mom… Why does this happen?" I ask. She laughed a little when she talked. "You already know the answer, it's your life. It's how you choose to live it that will make this happen." "How am I going to get back, mom?" I ask. "I'll send you back, but before I do-"

Her horn lit up with magic, a small ball of pure light came out of her horn. It shinned and danced floating slowly. It was to dazzling for me to try and move away. It touched me. Instantly I could hear multiple voice, whispering inaudible words and phrases. The light entered my chest. I started to feel weird. "That is going to allow you to communicate with the spirit, you can tell it all about your life and when it should and shouldn't be trying to help you. But it will probably try to talk to you when it feels nescesary." "WHY? HOW!?" "No more questions, I want you to know that the spirit will try to guide you through life, but you do what you feel is right. When the spirit communicates, that ball will float out of you and will talk in whatever voice it feels is appropriate. But no other pony will see it or hear it talk other then you. I'm going to send you back now." She said. "Mom, before I go. How does my life look?" She charged her horn and floated over to the cloud I was on. "Like one crazy rollercoaster, and it will involve the beings who make them." "What?" Then she zaps me with a spell.

Immediately I'm back at fighting the changeling in Cantorlot. But I had it by its throat. It was gargling on both its blood and from me holding its throat by my magic. My face was a gritting anger face. Luna was looking down at us in the giant crater that I was in. _What did the spirit do?_ The changeling was not copying anyponies look. Luna looked like she was crying. She must want me to stop. _Gladly. _The changeling was already beaten up badly. It was trying to speak. The energy was still streaming out of me, I could clearly see the outline of its dark skin so energy was glowing out of my eyes. "Please… Don't." The Changeling said. "You ever come back, don't think I won't hesitate to use your head as a trophy." I say with anger. I let go of it. It immediately flies out of the crater and out of the city. I use some of the energy to float out of the crater to meet Luna. She looked at me like I was crazy. "You monster!" She yells at me. This caught me of guard, I had no idea what happened or how long I was gone for. "Why would you do that?!" She starts to slap my face. Tears were streaming down her face. I step back and talk. "Wow, what happened Luna?" I ask. I see that there were Equestrian guards surrounding us. They all had spears and swords. "Halt!" They all said. One jumped on me, trying to restrain me. But because of the energy I pushed him off with no problem. Then one guard shot me with a stun spell. But thanks to the energy, it did nothing. "Go away! I'm trying to talk to her!" "You will not do anything until you're taken in." Said the guard I pushed off. "Luna, what did I do?" I ask. I was absolutely worried that I did something to her. I wanted to do nothing to her ever that would be wrong. Not to mention anything bad for that matter. "You… almost… killed it."

Killing in Equstria is a crime worth being banished to the Everfree forest, or being executed. But that was for the killing of a pony or stallion. I don't think there's a penalty for killing Changelings. But there probably is for whatever destruction the spirit caused.

I look beyond the guards. The city was untouched. _Thank Celestia. _But the area around the café was destroyed. I don't even see the café anymore. There were multiple little craters in the area each varying in size and concaving **(I think that's the proper term)**. But the one the changeling fled from was At least 20 meters wide and goes down about 90 hooves. I need to fix what the spirit made.

I charge my horn. But then the royal dunov tackled me again. This time he actually got me on the ground. He magicly placed a pair of magic buster cuffs on my hooves. But my energy was still flowing strong. So the spell was still channeling in my horn. The spell I was doing was a restoration spell, it would return everything back to what it was before. My horn stared to glow intensely from the amount of energy it was using it was so bright that the gaurds closed there eyes and Luna covered hers. "ah!" Said some of the guards as my horn had actually gone from having a black colored aura, to a bright white one. The guard restraining me actually ran away as his eyes were probably screwed up now. I floated into the air, the energy now propelling me into the air rather then my wings. It got to the point were the Princess herself could probably not ignore this energy that I was using. My horns magic field extended into the sky. "It shall be fixed!" I say. I let the spell rip.

Little pure white energy ribbons come out of my horn and start targeting and filling in the spaces where things used to be, they take the form of the item and then become them. The café was restored, so were the outdoor furniture. The pavement, the craters, everything. My energy was now depleted by the spell, so in one big flash of magic. The energy creates a light show and I drop to the ground. I am unable to keep myself conscious after that.

**Guess, what? It's not the ended of the chapter, That's what! Ha ha ha ha… I'm putting this here because this is were that writing from who ever that was stops. I still got no idea who firkin wrote that. But anyway just putting down my own stuff now, who ever wrote that was pretty good in my opinion. I hear that noise again. Okay so now I'm sure that was not my cat, because what ever it was it went into my basement. I should probably check that out, but I think I'm going to finish this chapter before I do. Man some crazy stuff is going on here.**

**Fluttershy's point… well you probably know the rest.**

I wake up, feeling some sort of… disturbance in my head. Like something woke me up. I get out of bed and stretch for a moment. I spended the day helping some birds find there friends in the forest. Circuit's assistant told me what time it was and it was quite a shock to me. I was too worried he wouldn't be coming back at all, but It was past the time I need to feed my animal friends and I completely forgot about them. So I don't remember entirely, but I think I flew right through Circuit to get home. _I still got to apologize about that. _I was absolutely happy for him to still be able to live in ponyville, he's not a bad stallion. He certainly did not need to go to the moon or anything.

At the party yesterday when I first met him. It was odd, his eyes opened wide when he saw me. It was weird because I could hear him talk so regularly to Rarity, when he talked to me, all he said was "Um, Hello" He looked rather depression when I first saw him come through the bakery door. Like when me and my friends were reversed of our elements when Discord was around. But he seemed kind of friendly when I talked to him. He was getting rather mad when Rainbow Dash made fun of him. Its good Twilight intervened when she did, otherwise he may of not been our friend.

I notice there was a little bit of light coming from the direction of Cantorlot. But the sun was not supposed to rise from there. So something was going on there to cause all that light. It might be what woke me up.

I heard a knocking on the front door. "Fluttershy, could you come out here?" It was Twilight. There was probably something important going on if Twilight was to come out here at night to come get me. "Hold on." I call over. I walk over to the living room. Angel was still sleeping like a… well like an Angel. I get to the door. When I open it, not only was Twilight there but so was everypony else. "Celestia needs us, Fluttershy." Everypony had the same blank face. "Why? Does it involve our new friend?" Twilight got a worried look on. "All she said was she needs the Spirits of harmony." "Oh no, is discord back? I hope he isn't." I say, that being one of the worst things that could happen, next to losing my friends. "We don't know yet, she did say more could be said when we get to her." "Were about as clueless as you are about the situation sugar cube." Said Apple jack. Suddenly a bright light came from where Cantorlot was. It was pure white. A beam shot from that direction it hit us all. I felt scared that it would do something to hurt us, but then Princess Celestias voice sounded it said. "Do not be alarmed, I'm teleporting you all here." Everything went white and suddenly we were transported to the throne room.

Celestia was sitting at her throne, she was not entirely pleased with something. "Spirits of Harmony-" I notice a noise, like chains that were clinking toghter. I look up. There is a cage up there dangling from the roof on a chain. "I brought you here tonight because something is happening here in cantorlot, something familiar." I look back to the princess, who had her eyes closed. "Very recently my sister returned from her 'date' with Circuit hooves-" I don't know why, but when I heard the word date I felt a little sad. "-And he says that he has encountered and chased away a… Changeling." Twilight was the first to react. "What!? How can those… things be back?" She said with a frown. "It is a surprise to me too Twilight, I was absolutely sure Cadence and Shinning armor removed them from Equestria and sended them back to the Underworld. But apparently, Mecha-pony says that he fought one when he was at a café. He says it almost killed him too." "Uhmm, Where's Circuit anyways?" Said Rainbow Dash.

Celestia looked of to the side. When we turned around, A pony with a black leather mask was at the other end of the room. There was a pully system next to him. He nodded and his horn lit up. The pulley system activated. The cage was now lowering from the roof. As the cage lowered, we could see that there was something in there being restrained by multiply chains that were probably bolted to the floor of the cage. _What could need so many restraints? _When the full inside of the cage was in sight. We all saw that Circuit was in there!

"Circuit? What happened dear?!" said Rarity. Both me and rainbow dash flew up to the cage. Circuit was restrained in such a way were he was stuck sitting on the cage floor. He had some sort of glass object over his horn, I seen somewhere that those would be used on unicorns when they get locked up. Apparently it's used to stop the unicorn from drawing energy from anywhere. Cirucuit opened his eyes. He saw me. "Fluttershy…" He said. I felt bad for him being locked in this cage. He seemed pretty harmless, until provocation. "Well, well, well. Look who's in the slammer." Said Rainbow Dash, who was very amused. "I told you he was no good! Didn't I?" She said to Twilight. "Nice to see you too… Dunov." He said to Rainbow Dash. "Miss Dash, please do not entice him to get angry." Commanded Celestia. The cage finally reached the ground, the rest of the girls went up to the cage. Suddenly Circuit started to talk. "No zey are my friends, nothing more." He looked over to the side when he said that. Twilight looked at the direction, I did to. There was nothing there. Circuit sighed and said. "Now iz not the best time for you to make suggestions." "Circuit, who are you talking to?" I ask worried that he might have gone crazy. "Za spirit of Unity." "What?" What is he talking about?" "Twilight…" Said Celestia. "I didn't say anything!" She suddenly said. Celestia looked at her with a frown. "I detect no lying, but he knows somehow." "I know vat?" He said. He looked off to his right now. "I don't know yet, that's why I'm asking her!" "Stop acting like a loony." Said Rainbow Dash. "I'm not you foolish mare, za spirit of Unity is talking to me! Oh and he says you're the Spirit of Loyalty." I don't know how he learned about it yet, but he knows most of the details about how he's the Spirit of Unity." "I'm not za spirit of Unity yet. I'm still earning zat from him." "Him?" asked Rarity. "Za spirit of unity! I thought I made that obvious enough!" He suddenly frowned. "Circuit, there's no pony there." I say to him. He looks to me. "Of coarse not zere, but over here zere iz." He looked to his left. He tried to stand up but the chains were restricting his movement too much for him to do so. "I don't understand how he managed to become… mentally unstable. She said to Twilight. Circuit hooves looked behind him. "No ve cannot eat cupcakes ven ve get home!" "But regardless if he is doing this for show or not, I need you and the Spirits of harmony to help keep him in line." "Shut up you dunov! Im not interested in her anymore!" He suddenly yelled. "Sure zat vas zen, but zis iz now! And Luna's not going to want to see me anymore probably. Oh shut your stupid strughgah!" He said with anger in his voice. He sighed again and closed his eyes. "Ughhhh, why did my mom bestow you upon me? I would have been more happy vith you in my heart and not talking."

The cage opened but the chains were not released, we walked in. Rainbow Dash flew in. The Pony with the mask walked into the cage with a ring of keys. He put a different key in each shackle. After he was done, the shackles fell to the ground with a clank. The chains retreated into the floor of the cage. "Thank you." He said to the pony with the mask. He simply ignored him and walked out. "So how have you girls been doing since I last saw you?" He asked. "Well, after you got teleported, Fireball stayed around for a bit and talked to Spike. But she did leave." "You'll all have time to talk. But you must all leave." Celestias horn shone with yellow energy. She released her spell and we were all back at my cottage.

**Here we go, back into Circuit's point of view.**

"You realize the princess is kind of hot, don't you?" said the floating ball of light before me. "No she's not, don't you ever shut up?" "Come on, she's good looking. You know it!" It taunted. "Vill you just shut up you annoying ball of turd!?" I shout at it. Twilight looked at me. "Are you talking to an imaginary friend or something?" She asked. I sigh. "I'm not going to say zis again. So all of you listen up please." I say to them. They all turned around and looked at me seriously. "I am talking to the Spirit of unity! And you vill not be able to see or here him." "eyup." He suddenly said just like Big mac. I looked directly at him for a second with the face of seriousness I gave them. "What? I thought that would make you laugh." He said "Clearly not." I say to him.

It was too late to go home. Odd being me to ask it, but. "Whoz home iz zis?" I ask. "I live here." I heard Fluttershy say. Twilight finished what I was going to say to save me the awkwardness. "Were going to need to stay here tonight Fluttershy, so do you the extra blanket for him?" She though for a moment. "Yes, but I don't have a pillow for him." "Why don't you just use her as a pillow since you think shes so soft?" Taunted the spirit. "Oh shut your trap!" I yell at it. I can only imagine what this looks like to them. Fluttershy looked at me very concerned. "What is he talking about?" she asked. "You don't want to know, but it involves you." I say honestly. "Oh." She said. "She likes you." Said the Spirit. "I'm not discussing zis vith you right now." I say to the spirit. "Not with me?" said Fluttershy. "Not vith either of you, or any pony for zat matter." I say to her. "And especially you." I point to the spirit who was to the left of me now. "Oh but you will, you'll see." It said. "I need to rest my head on something." I say to Fluttershy. "Well, there is the couch, but I'm not so sure you should sleep on it, it's quite lumpy." "Iv'e probably slept on worse." I say. "Well, I guess it's settled. He gets the lumpy couch, we'll get the nice comfy blankets." Said Rainbow Dash. "You should probably slap her when no ones looking." Commented the spirit. I laugh at that I turn my head to it. "Vell that's the von thing ve can agree on." I say to it.

We walk into Fluttershy's cottage, The place reminded me of my old home in Glansvow. It was larger looking outside but smaller inside. I really thought the spirit would say something smart to that like 'Just like your head', but it kept quite and did not come back out. Fluttershy goes to get the sleeping materials while I lie down on the couch. It was as she said quite lumpy. And was a little uncomfterble. She had a little rabbit. It hopped over and looked at me like I was some sort of free loader. "Vat?" I say to it. It jumped onto my head and started to pounce on it. Obvoiosly this rabbit thought it was the boss of me or something and thought it could do what ever it wanted. I got up and it fell off my head and into my lap. It returned with kicking me in the groin. That actually stung a little. But because our genitals never show until it's required, or it's induced to show somehow, you can't actually damage them. I pick him up with my magic. I levitate the rabbit to meet my face. "Listen you, you should show a little more respect to za ponies around you, rather zen try to kick zem in zer privates." Luckily Fluttershy saw the entire thing go down and she grabbed him before he could try anything else. "No Angel, that's not how you treat our new friend. You're going to your room." She said sternly. She flew him over to a room that was somewhat down a hallway. She came back out after a moment. She flew directly to me her face saddened a little. "I'm so sorry about Angel's behaviour. He doesn't usually act like that. Normally he is more respectful of ponies." "He'z not so much of an angel as hiz name implies." I state. "Well, when I found him he was very nice and happy when I brought him here." "Zen you gave him rules?" I ask. "Yeah." She said. "Vell zat doezn't surprise me." It really doesn't. After all I have spent a lot of time with animals I have grown to love nature for what it is and what it holds. Even if it is threatening at first. Especially if its absolutely ignorant the first time it meets you.

Every pony was gathered around in a circle, Rainbow Dash was starting to talk about a mythical creature that lives in the everfree forest. "It has no face, it has no eyes, but it knows and always sees where you are. It doesn't even have ears but it can still hear you. It has super long legs and is always wearing a tuxedo. Its skin is completely white." Fluttershy looked like she was getting scared. "Um, what does it do?" She asked. "Oh not much, I just comes out of no where and eats your organs and steals your soul." She said. "Oh-" She gulped. "Just that?" "Oh a lot more, it stalks you. It dosent matter how young or old you are. It will chose which ever pony it want's and will follow them for a few minutes, or almost there entire life. Which ever it feels is more pleasing. But when you see it, it says nothing, it does nothing, it will just stand there facing you. When its done stalking it takes you." "What do they call zis Mythical creature." I ask. "Slender mane!" She said trying to sound scary. Suddenly lighting sounded. This caused Fluttershy to jump into the air and scream. But she ended up landing lying down on my lap facing upwards. The level of awkwardness I felt could not even be described. "Um, sorry." She said with a blush coming to her face. The girls laughed at that a little. She got up and laid back down own her own blanket. I looked out the window.

It was very dark outside. The sky was absolutely blanketed with clouds. They did look like storm clouds, which would explain the lightning. The forest was barely visible. But the clouds were not dropping rain drops from what I could tell. It was in fact perfect conditions for a lightning storm.

Some time has passed, I can guess about two hours. I had taken my wings off, the girls have fallen asleep, I could hear Pinkie Pie talking in her sleep. "One, two, three, four, the green ones go out the door." Rainbow Dash was snoring, but not too loud. But it was keeping me awake. I wish I had a pillow. "So you can die?" Said the spirit after waiting so long to talk. I whisper. "No, so I can kill her." I joke. It laughed. "At least ve can agree on von thing." "Yeah, we'll do okay together." He said. Then he went back into my chest. I sit up, after a while my back started to fall asleep and so did the rest of me, except my legs. I walk over to the door while being careful not to trip on any pony on the ground. I open the door quietly and step outside. I closed the door careful as to not make any noise. I wanted to step out side to collect my thought and remember everything that happened. I sit down on the step. I look at the small stream running under the bridge. The night air was very cool and relaxing. I remember every time I had to sleep outside, usually it was on a patch of mushrooms, or some moss pads. I Cant believe everything that happened today, Learning that the Spirit of Unity and my soul were sharing a body. I was becoming the spirit. I know my mom was also killed by changelings, even the fact I gained and lost Luna in one night. _Yep, just another day in my life. "_Damn right." Said the spirit internally. I heard a twig crack in the woods. I look out there. All I could see was there was a figure out there. I could not figure out what it was from here. But it felt purely of evil, It did not move. I blinked. It disappeared and that sense of evil disappeared with it. "You're imagining things." Said the spirit. I guess it was right. After all the spirits don't lie. "Um, is okay if I sit here?" I turn around.

It was Fluttershy. She had gotten out the door without me detecting her sounds or anything. "Sure." I say. She sits down next to me. We look out into the forest together for a moment. Then she spoke. "I couldn't sleep." I look at her. "Did Rainbow Dashes creature keep you awake?" I ask. "Um…" She did say anything else. "It's just a myth it isn't a real creature. Of all the real horrors that are in the Everfree. That was proven fake." "It… was thought to exist?" "At one point, yes. Some ponies spent ten years in said hotspots of sightings, they found just a bunch of colts with overgrown legs and white masks. Apparently itz just a tribe. They called zemselves Dar'gon." "Dargone?" She said trying to figure out the pronunciation. "No Dar." "Dar-" She copied. "Gon." "Gon" She finished. "Dar'gon." She repeated. "Yes. It roughly translates to skinny pony." "Really?" She questioned. "Then were did slender come from?" "It came out as slender through the native tongue. "So… Mythical means not real?" She asked. "It means not real." "Okay." We sit there for another couple of minutes. I felt the feeling in my heart again and crazy load of energy added. _How does this count as a reward? _"You helped her get over her fear you knuckle head." He said. "So I add more of me to you, about half actually." _Why so much? _"I add half because you're getting closer to her." "Circuit? Can we talk about something?" "Um, okay." I say neutrally. She looked down and closed her eyes "Circuit, when I see you I don't know why, but I get this feeling in my chest. I really don't know what it is. It could be because you're so mysterious, or you look so strong or the fact... that... you're… so…" She stopped talking. Through the darkness I could see a bright red blush light her face up. I barely catched the next words. "Handsome." "But when you're around, I start to feel safer, like my fears disappear when you're around." I felt my face getting hotter. "You think I'm handsome?" I ask with my voice starting mess up. "I… do." She said with her mouth making squiggles. Some of her mane blocked my view of her face. I turn my self to face her. With my right hoof, I put my hoof under the hair that's blocking her view of me. I lifted her hair up. She was looking at me with the same bright blush. I smiled at her. My heart was beating faster then it did when I fought the manticore unarmed. "Fluttershy… I think… you're pretty." I say the clearest I can get out. She turned her face to face me. I could see that her face was a full of red from the emotion. "You… do?" her eyes were wide open looking directly into mine. "I thought zat za first time I saw you and it hazn't changed since. I think I… like you Fluttershy. Az in… Like you like you." I say. There it was, a feeling I have never ever felt before. I know what it is, but I have never felt it before. It felt so deep and powerfull, so amazing. It was… Love. "I… Like you too." I slowly moved my head leaning forward, she did so too, she closed her eyes. I did to. This was probably the best moment in my entire life and nothing could ruin it. It would not even matter if Twilight, or any of them opened the door and saw us. This moment was such a perfect moment that I wish it could last forever. I Could feel her lips touch mine. My face immediately exploded with heat and I could actually feel my heart skip a beat. I could sense it.

Her energy, she was a pegisi So she souldnt have energy. It was strong. I could felt it copy. It came to me.

I moved my head to the side and dug my kiss in more. I felt her breath in my mouth, it tasted like pepper mint leaves, sugar cane, Ginger and a bunch of other natural flavors. She broke the kiss.

"Um, does this mean you're my coltfriend now?" She asked. She looked at me with a happy expression that lifted my spirits. "Yes, it does." I reply. She looks at me with that smile that I saw on so many mares At collage. "Good." And she kiss me instead of me kissing her.

**Alright Circuit! But more seriously, I went down stairs and checked out that noise. I turned out to just be that firkin cat trying to get at something, I don't know what. But it didn't like it, So I locked the door and finished writing. Hell shes here right now trying to get the little cursor on the screen, so cute. But any way that's it. Mecha, out.**

**Did that Human finally leave? Good, I was starting to think he spends all day at his computer! Just so you know, he plans on having his OC stop me in his next story. Obviously I can't let that happen, so I'm going to delete his chapters before he publishes them. That way it can't be written in fan fiction history that Discord lord of chaos, was beaten by some pathetic stallion. And… Oh shit! Well that human found me. Turns out he's actually a big fan of me. So I decide he can have his story. He's coming back with me to Equestria in about a month from now. So for now, hes probably going to spaz out on his keyboard. So enjoy his next chapter. Discord, out.**


	6. Im not gonna say

**Wow I had one hell of a night! Discords here in real life! Can you believe it? Probably not I don't blame you for not believeing me, but like prapa the rapa. You gotta believe! But yes I also watched the episode Twilight became a Princess, man… My mind is screwed right now from watching it. I guess I should have mentioned that in this story Twilights NOT an Alicore. But it makes sense to me now that she is. But in the last chapter, both Circuit and Fluttershy revealed there feelings for each other. Now that they know, the story is starting to line up with Mecha & Logan. But yes Im going to have to end this some how. So were going forward in time a little, about a month into Circuits life in ponyvill. Oh and I stopped the firkin in story chapter thing because I'm just going to start multiple stories about circuits life, rather then short stories in one story. It would get too confusing anyways. Ha Discord just shot a Twinkie out a toaster, but it hit my cat. So in we go.**

I've spent the month trying to sell my inventions, but no pony seemes to be interested in my items. When I got back the day after I was at the cottage, there was an angry mob at my door. One pony said. "Let's burn that psychopath's house down." I know it wasn't smart. But I yelled at them. "Before you lit my home on fire you should go to za hospital to see how she's doing." They did turn around. Some ponies started throwing stones at me. But I popped a shield before they could get at me. They surrounded my shield. I could have spent the entire day in that shield, but the mob wouldn't let up. "One Stallion said. "Your goanna have to come out of that shield some time you monster. And will be right here." Thankfully the girls were walking me home, Twilight ran over into my shield along with the others. They managed to convince them that I was no threat. They explained the MSC and how my powers are hard to control when I'm angry. I just didn't want to get hurt, so I did cower. The Spirit called me a wuss and that it should take over. I was not about to let him out again. So I told it to go to hell. That's when Trixie actually showed up. She said not to blame me for hurting her, she said she brought it on herself and that she was sorry she made me mad. What comes around goes around I guess. I felt a feeling there to. Apparently the spirit said I was almost ready to be it. But I started to care less about that. These ponies care about me, they never seemed to doubt for a second that I meant well. Twilight told me that she did think I was special. That To them, I meant alot to them. She started to cry a little. I asked why. She said it was because she said in a way, she imagined me as her brother. Tough, smart, and likes her for smartness, not because she was the spirit of magic. Apparently the ponies in town dealt with her because she is the spirit of magic. Only because Celestia wanted her there and there was not much they could do about it. I asked her where she heard such a rumor. Lyra said it apparently, I said that was absolute rubbish and I saw no reason for them to hate her in anyway. I told her if such a scenario came down were they did try to kick her out I would fight for her. She found comfort in that and gave me a hug.

Rainbow Dash did finally warm up to me, I'm sure she does still has her opinions of me. But she realized I meant well when I started making her this special grain feed. It's supposed to enhance energy storage. She was reluctant to try it at first. But she took a couple of bags with her, she tells me shes flying better the ever before. I sell them to her for 10 bits a bag. They would be 30 bits. But I consider her my friend, and helping a friend is more important then making a profit.

I occasionally help Apple jack on the farm, Iv'e meet Granny smith. She seems to think I should find some mare and have a family. I have thought of that, in the past though. I don't know if I want to do that yet, especially with Fluttershy. If we're together for enough time I might consider bringing it up to her. But for now I just say to Granny Smith that I'm not interested in that right now.

I do visit Vinyl scratch frequently. Shes always glad to see me, She did go to that gentle stallion club. But apparently somepony spilt there drink on her system. She was mad for a while after that because the mixing system bugs out very frequently and skips beats.

Pinkie pie is… well you know, as happy as can be to see me or anypony. She has quite a varitity of baked goods, she lets me sample and I make suggestions on improvements. "You seemed to be an expert at everything." She would always say. I wasn't. I am horrible with water. I have no idea how to swim. Even with the proper gear I still almost drown.

I did improve my armor system, it now has bass cannons. I borrowed some of vinyl's tech with permission. It's one thing im not going to sell. My armor is apart of me now. Due to the thickness of my armor the lasers aren't very big, but they pack quite a sonic punch. I shot it at a can and I still have no idea were it went.

Rarity told me she was making a special tux for me and a couple other special pieces of clothing. She had it done in time for when we all went to a gala.

Apparently Luna has forgiven me for that night, but she saw I was happy with Fluttershy so she didn't bring up going out again. She still did come to see me work every few nights thought. The gala was great in my opinion. There were just a bunch of princesses and princes who cared for nothing more then themselves and those who were of royalty. Rarity frowned at this one prince, I think his name was Blueblood but I didn't listen to her rant for to long. The food was good, I can say now that I love Danishes more then I did before. It became apparent to the girls that I liked Fluttershy when we took the dance floor. I felt driven by passion to dance with her. They thought it was cute and they encourage our relationship. The Wonder bolts showed up to this party, oddly enough to me since this was a formal party and they were Equstria's fastest flyers in sport. Rainbow dash absolutely fan girled out on them, For a pony that was truly full of herself she seems to lose her dignity when a wonderbolt was around. She giggled like crazy when they looked her way. One of the wonderbolts saw me with my metal wings and told the bouncers to let me in. Rainbow Dash absolutely got pissed that they let me in. I felt like I shouldn't get to hang with them If Rainbow Dash didn't get to come with me. It was her dream, not mine. They did let her in with me after I talked to them. The one that say me was Soarin. He apperntly thought my wings were crazy cool, he asked if the wings were real. "I'm afraid not, just steel and wires." He wanted to see how fast I could go. I never did actually use my wings for racing or anything that involves going really fast. They are capable of propelling me fast but I don't know how fast. Rainbow dash Started going on about how she's probably fast then me. So we wen't out to the gardens and told me that the first pony back to this spot was the winner. It was me against Rainbow Dash. "I'll try to go easy on you since this is your first flying race." Said Rainbow Dash. "3..2…1 GO!" Yelled Soarin. We were flying like crazy. I was pulling ahead of Rainbow dash a little suddenly something happened, the air started to burn around me. I could feel the heat of the friction I was causing around me. Suddenly I heard


	7. Final chapter

**Thank you dedicated reader, you have readed the story until the end. I as the writer was happy to write this to the public and will do future stories on this website. And maybe even on . But you have been waiting for this chapter, the conclusion to Circuits first month in Ponyville. The elements have been destroyed by chrysalis, and the changelings are invading ponyville. All hope is lost. But Circuit is not powerless. Read on my view of this page.**

The energy was still crackling outside my body then, the bolts of lightning started to pour out. The ball of energy formed around me and absolute power flowed through my veins. "Circuit you took it off!" Said Twilight. "I'm in total control over my power, you ponies are here now. I feel the calm but strong energy flow through me. The only pony in danger is her!" I say pointing my hoof at the queen. She laughed again and said. "It matters not, your energy boost is meaningless to me." The sky was still dark with changelings thickly blocking the suns rays. They got to ponyvill where I could hear the ponies scream in terror. "We will not be long." She said. "I WILL MAKE YOU FALL BEFORE ME!" I shout. I fly directly at her with my energy propelling me forward. She just stood there again and when I was just about to hit her, she jumped and did what the other changeling did. She jumped on my back and used her weight to force me to the ground. She got through the energy shield somehow and even though the bolts of lightning was hitting her, she only flinched at them. "You are still weak to me." She said as she stomped a hoof on the back of my head. "Hey you can't do that!" Rainbow Dash flew forward at a massive speed to blow her off of me. But she just shot her hoof up at the right moment and Rainbow Dash flew right into her hoof. She was stuck with a messed up face as a bruise has formed under the hoof. She droped to the ground before me. "Why, because your so tough?" She taunted. "Don't you… forget it." Said rainbow Dash still trying to fight back. But she then passed out like Apple Jack. "Vainbow Dash!" I say but so did the rest of them. She then continued to stomp on the back of my head. "Girls… we can't… not without…" Said Twilight with sadness and tears started to show under her eyes. With the elements gone there was no hope. _Not true! _I feel the energy build in me. If there's anything I know about the Spirits it's that the true power comes from them not the elements, they just help let the energy work. Help, being the key word. I know it probably means nothing now, but I just thought up the greatest speech. "Girls!" I yell out but the next words were interrupted with the queen smashing my face into the ground. I return with my energy suddenly spiking with her being pushed off. I float high into the air. "You must know zis, zoose fancy shmancy pieces of jewlery are not what lets za powers of Harmony fly, it's the bearers zem selfs!" I yell out to them. "What are you talking about, those contained the powers." She said with both concern and worry. "Without them we can't-" "You can, don't ever dobut zat! Vat makes za elements vat zey are, are za spirits zemselves not za vearings. You are za elements, you are za spirits, you…" I felt something inside me, something amazing and powerful. It was not the energy, it was not power. It was, something else. My energy spiked heavily to the point where she was knocked off. "Gah!" She shouted. I speak. "… You are za power, you are za von who vins. Not za Elements. My friends!" I charge a strong healing spell, the beams shoot out at both Rainbow dash and Apple jack. There bodies float up with a bright yellow light. They float over to the group. I finish the spell, There limbs suddenly start going outwords. A strong beam of energy came from there chests. All bruises and cuts were healed, they woke up. I place them with the rest. "What happened?" Said Rainbow Dash. Twilight smiled despite the situation. "Something great Rainbow Dash." "Girls, he's right." She said. They all went huh? "When we stopped Discord, you felt the power in your heart and not from the elements. We as the spirits are the power, not the Elements. We… Don't need them." "Zat iz right!" I say with happiness flowing through my mind. I float to above my friends and face the enemy who was watching us. "We don't need the Golden objects. Ve need each other to win, zats all ve need." I say with confidence in my voice. I know that with my friends, we can win. We can stop this, I have never felt more confident in anything in my life. Then the feeling spiked again but it did something.

That's when the spirit came back out. Only this time it glowed brighter then ever and span rapidly. "What the devil?" Said apple jack as she looked up at it. They could see it! "You have done well Circuit hooves, throughout you're life you have aided many in there friendships and confidence in themselves, you truly are worthy of the title I am to bestow on you." It spoke with what sounded like a very powerful and old voice. "What? Vat do you mean?" I say. "You don't know it, but Twilight Sparkle, spirit of Magic knows who you're supposed to be. You are no ordinary stallion Circuit, when your mother said you were going to do great things in your future. She not only knew that, but she learned from the elder spirits that you are to be, the spirit that binds ponies together, and make them happier with each other. To make them closer." Then the MSC came from the ground without the lace that held it around my neck. From the powderized gold came the Element stones. The cube floated in front of me along with the stones. The stones copied themselves through splitting. A beam shot out of my chest. When it did the feeling disappeared with it, the beam hit the cube. The cubes structure was changed. It turned from steel to gold. The cubes sides also depressed inward. Making a shapes of the Element stones. The copy stones flew into each side of the cube. Each one glowing with pure magic as the inserted themselves into each side. Generosity, Honesty, Laughter, Loyality, Kindness and Magic all glowed one by one as the planted themselves in. With that a chain of magic produced out of the cube. "It's time." Said the spirit. It then shot a beam of light from itself and it filled me with energy. "You have come a long way from being a novice inventor, to this." He stated. "I watched you become who you are from day one. You are who are meant to be, you will be who you are meant to be, you are…" It stopped its rhyme and I felt crazy energy distribute through my heart. My legs reacted by going out words sparoticly and uncontrollably. At the same time I started to glow and become so bright with energy that it they all averted their eyes. The cube has pressed itself up against the base of my neck. The chains that are bounded to it are placed over my head until it reachs the base of my neck. "… You are, THE SPIRIT OF UNITY!" It shouted with it losing all its power. The remaining floating stones flew back down to the girls. Each one began to glow intensely with energy and floated directly into their chest. The stones phased into them. They popped out again and the gold dust floated over to them. They reformed into the magical necklaces they were and the stones went into there places. Twilight's taria re formed on her head. But the stones did not glow. But there bodies did. There eyes opened wide with there colors glowing intensely. They all looked at the foe. "How can this be? I destroyed the elements!" She said with worry. "You can't destroy who the Elements are, the Spirits are the elements. Not the stones." I say with energy flowing more intensely then before out of my mouth. A giant flash produced from where I floated. The energy was no longer visable streaming from my body and made no noise. I open my eyes which literally shot a beam of light where I was looking. The girls looked at me, they floated in the air. The formed a circle around me. They started to spin, There eyes shot different colored beams of energy directly at me. They were all staring at me. I hear Fluttershy speak. "We can do it!" The energy they shot was being absorbed by me. So much energy was being absorbed that I felt Like I was becoming pure energy. That's when it happened.

The girls dropped to the ground landing on there hooves as I do. The energy still strong within me. I look at the queen directly. She was scared but she still spoke with a urge still in her words. "I'm going… to take you're… energy." She said with fear. "Take zis Energy, Bitch!" I say. And I shoot a beam of ultimate rainbow energy out of my horn which was in fact shinning with a rainbow color rather then one color. The rainbow shot into the sky and did something to the Changelings. The changelings were starting to drop from the sky the rainbow filled the sky. A rainbow formed downward into the town. Those changelings were flying away like they were in danger of losing there lives. But in fact I could see balls of white energy fall out of there bodies, these balls floated down into the town. I know what these balls were. Love energy. They were returning to their respective ponies.

The rainbow shot over the hill we were on and hit the queen directly in the forehead. She was knocked back into a several forest trees. These tress broke like twigs under her body and the force of the rainbow. She was then left knocked out.

All the energy I had acquired from my friends had been used up in that rainbow blast. The outburst ended and I dropped back to the ground. But this time I stayed conscious. I look to my friends. Big smiles lit up on there faces. They said different things to me and each other as a group hug formed with me at the center. "Ve did it!" I scream in delight. I laughed happily as I enjoy the hugs from my friends as I give them to each of them to. But I kiss Fluttershy while I hug her. During that kiss though the queen got back up and had started to run away. She yelled at me. "Mark these words stallion, I will be back to take the energy!" She screamed before she disappeared into the everfree forest. I break the loving kiss. "Vell, zis could be a problem." I say to them. "If she comes back. We, are ready aren't we?" Said Twilight. "Eyup." Said Apple Jack. "You know it!" Said Rainbow Dash. "Sure." Said Fluttershy who was in my hooves. "Of coarse." Said Rarity. "Lets have a party to celebrate!" Said Pinkie.

**Some time later…**

"I present to my subjects and to the Spirits of harmony, our newest addition to the Elements. Unity!" I walk through the giant double doors with an escort of different guards and royal subjects behind me. The princesses were wearing their best dresses for this occasion, so did my friends where they were wearing all there themed dresses. I was wearing the suite Rarity made for me. I thought with all of the girls standing side by side, Fluttershy looked the best with her dress.

I walk with the MSC still dangling from my neck. Only it was not the MSC anymore, I needed no limiting of my power anymore. I was in total control of my power. In fact, the element stones boosted my power when it was needed. I was no longer the same Stallion I was when I came to ponyvill, my friendships have showing me that I don't need to hide my curse any more. Actually, I can call it a gift now as the spirit was now me. I am who I am. I am the spirit of Unity.

As I passed each royal guard who was at a different part of the carpet, they bowed in respect to me. I finally reach the princesses. Luna still looking as beautiful as ever. But the thoughts of us together were no more, Only my thoughts of Fluttershy existed in my head as I turned around to look out to the crowd. "My loyal subjects, we are gathered here today to honor a Stallion who showed the Spirits of harmony that they as a group could accomplish their obstacle of defeating the Changeling queen, he also showed that when you beliven the ponies around you, you can acheive greatness and over come any obsticales, together." I look over to Flutteshy who was looking at me happily. "If his parents were here, they would be proud. now I ask that the spirt on Unity bestow on us his words." I think of what to say. _Come on, think._

"Citizens, of Cantorlot and others. I have traveled many miles, from different continents. Trying to make money. But like Twilight Sparkle, I have learned zat true richness comes from za ponies around you, I learned a lot about friendship and myself when I came to ponyvill. There iz still, quite a bit to be learned about both things. But in za mean time I do still plan on being apart of zeir group indefinitely." I say what I know is true both in my heart and in my mind. "And I vill live most of my natural life vith them all." I notice Fire ball was just standing there next to spike. They weren't saying anything to each other, they were just looking at me. I look at spike who just waved to me. I look back to Fluttershy who just brought a hoof up to her face and blushed a little. It made me giggle just a small bit and grinned a bit more. "So I say, love von and like all. For it iz za vay ve vill live our lives, live it long. And live it with care. As zis is vat za Spirit of Unity says to aid in the relief of despair." I say. What can I say? I love my life now. "At first I thought it would only go even more downhill ven I vent to ponyvill, but now it's going to be the best from here on out. Even if za Queen comes back. I'm going to enjoy every moment I spend vith my friends." I look to all of them They all smiled back. "Because zats vat a friend does, zey stick together,together!" Everypony cheered after that. There With every moment I remember in my head, from the note floating in front of me. To the final words the queen said to me. It's going to be one hell of a life, and its all mine. "It'z going to be za best time ever!"

THE END

**Thank you for you're views and reviews to this story. They are all greatly appreciated, in the aid of the next story. When you see this. I'm probably doing research on both Changelings and Discord as you read. Hell, chances are by the time you read this I'll probably have started month two. Or even the discord. Speaking of him, Discord has sadly left me behind on his journey back to Equestria, as much depression as I feel. I'm going to channel my sorrow into words as I type. So when you read. Please remember that no dream is too big to accomplish, I almost had mine. Oh and post your idea for short story here. Im going back to writting Mecha & Logan now.**


End file.
